One girl, One Supernatural World
by Lea Authoress
Summary: Lea Montana is an orphaned girl that now lives with her negligent aunt. 17 years old and her only escape is watching Supernatural and radiating annoyance at how the two brothers could be - most of the times, anyway. So, one night where she slipped from her daily routine, she finds herself in Supernatural and facing a Wendigo of all things! Just her luck too...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a normal day for me. I would wake up, check my phone and get ready for school. At the end of the day, I would go home instantly, never really being social. At night I would brush my long brunette hair and look at my reflection, green-grey-blue eyes looking at me. I would let my eyes wander, following the curves of my body.

Instead of a normal day, I put myself out of my routine. I went to school, but instead of going straight home, I wound up at the local library, picking out multiple books and locked myself in my room.

I never was one for girly things very much, wearing pants or jeans and loose clothes. I would wear glasses for my eyes, reading in the dark was challenging at best.

As I went to sleep that night, a sudden thought occurred to me.

' _What would it be like if I could change Supernatural? Would it be as terrible as it was? Or would it be worse?'_ I thought, before an unladylike snort escaped me. _'I'm more likely to become a billionaire than being transported in that fandom.'_

Closing my eyes, I sighed pleasantly before darkness enveloped me with her warmness, her silent lullaby echoing in my sleepy mind.


	2. 1 - Wendigo

**1 - Wendigo**

Lea let out a pained groan, her dark brunette hair falling around her face like a halo. Opening her eyes, she let out a terrified screech as she saw what lay before her. A man was held up by his tied hands, she noticed her own arms in the same predicament, tugging violently on her hands.

Suddenly, a pained groan left the man, her head whipping in front of her. "Oi, where are we?" She hissed.

The man ignored her, looking around until they heard a moan coming to their left. Lea and the man watched in fear as something came towards the man on their right. They watched in silent horror as the man was eaten alive, the creature leaving them to go back to its hiding space in the cave.

"Oh my god." Lea whimpered, tugging harshly on her bound hands.

She wished she was back home, back with her family. Tears fell from her eyes, as she sobbed quietly, a silent whimper escaping her as her head bowed. Something heavy hit her head, bleariness overtaking her vision, a gasp left her lips as darkness welcomed her into its arms.

 **Later**

Lea's head rolled to the side slightly, her eyes opening once again. Rebooting her mind, she remembered the creature from before, or, however long ago it was when she was last awake, and returned to tugging on her bound hands.

Looking up at her hands, she poked her tongue out in concentration, mumbling, "C'mon Lea, c'mon."

Something creaked above her, a startled scream leaving her, eyes wide as two bodies fell from above. Though, something was rather shocking as two other bodies were revealed in her peripheral vision. "Holy shit." She breathed, "I'm starting to get freaked out."

The short came face to face with a skull, immediately scrambling back as the taller one grabbed onto him, saying, "Hey, it's okay, it's okay."

' _Really.'_ She snarked in her head. _'It's not like a big ass creature isn't going devour us like it had nothing better to do.'_

A cough came from her left, making the tall man look over. There, hanging from the ceiling, was another man and woman. "Dean." He said worriedly.

Lea gaped. She kept quiet though, letting them all have their reunion, continuing to tug at her bound hands, only to squeak as a knife cut through the ropes. "A-aren't you going to see if he's ok?" She asked slowly, rubbing her raw wrists gently.

"I'm fine sweetheart." _Dean_ responded.

She gave him a hard stare, walking away, the tall man following her. She stopped, listening to any weird sounds, before continuing and running towards the man she had awoken to before. She shook him, the man startling awake. "Hey, you're gonna be alright now." She soothed him.

"Haley! We found him!" The man shouted, the woman and two males following her.

"Tommy!" She cried, tears running down her face, the younger boy rushing to cradle him.

Lea sighed in relief, a soft smile on her face as she watched the three be reunited. "And how did you end up here? There was no missing person report for you?" Dean asked, causing her to freeze.

"I-I-I woke up here." She answered honestly.

The two didn't look like they believed her. "I went to sleep in my bed and then I wake up in a cave with a big ass thingamabob." She snapped. "Not exactly my cup of tea."

The tall one opened his mouth as if to ask a question when Dean stood up, a handgun in his grip. Lea looked skeptically at him. "Will that even work?" She asked, her head tilted slightly in curiosity.

"Flare guns, those'll work." Sam said, grinning at Dean, Lea looking at him with a raised brow.

 **A few minutes later**

Haley, Tommy, Ben, and Lea followed the brothers quietly. Lea looked cautiously around, unknowingly walking in front of the three siblings in a protective manner. _'It's not like anyone will care if I die now.'_ She thought to herself. _'I'm not even home.'_

Growling made Dean look to his right slightly, Sam cocking his flare gun pointing it straight ahead of him.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean said, hearing the growl.

"We'll never outrun it." Interjected Haley.

It was silent for a moment, Dean eyeing Sam with a thoughtful look. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so." He answered.

' _I don't like what those two idiots are thinking.'_ Lea thought grumpily to herself, wondering if she could slap some sense into them.

"Alright, listen to me." Dean started, "Stay with Sammy, he's gonna get you outta here."

"What are you gonna do?" Haley and Lea asked.

Dean didn't answer, just winked at the two females and walked away. "Chow time you freaky bastard!" Dean shouted.

Lea bit her lip, "I thought it looked more like a thingamabob."

Sam looked at her amusedly for half a second, before focusing back on the task at hand.

"Bring it on baby! I taste good!"

Sam walked around the group, pointing the flare gun at their right, walking forward slightly. "Alright come on. Hurry." He urged.

As they followed him, Lea couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. Hearing Dean shout throughout the abandoned mine shaft, Lea kept the snort from escaping. As they followed Sam, they all stopped at a crossway, with Sam pointing his flare gun in front of him, a sudden growl echoing.

"Get them out of here." Sam ordered, looking at Haley.

"Sam, no." She denied.

"Go. Go!" He shouted. "Go!"

"Come on, Haley." Ben urged, pushing his siblings. "Come on."

Sam looked at them before his eyes widened as he stared at Lea who had her arms crossed and a defiant look in her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are. Follow them out, now." He ordered.

Lea looked him straight in the eyes, arms uncrossing as she poked his chest, enunciating her words. "I am not going anywhere. You are not my guardian." Her eyes turned green as she glared up at him. "Someone needs to keep you from doing something stupid, you giant."

Sam stared at her boggled, noticing how her words bled together in her anger. "Fine, follow me. And listen."

She smirked, tossing her dark hair behind her shoulder, eyes glinting. "Of course."

He grabbed her arm, tugging her until he stopped at one of the walls, leaning against it. Lea stopped behind him, peering around his body until he pushed her back with a stern look. Her eyes narrowed, lips thinning, but she listened reluctantly.

' _Stupid man. I understand that I need to listen…'_ She thought, her eyes twitching as she glared at the offending hand. "Will you please remove your hand from my chest, or you will find it missing." She growled lowly, hands twitching in an effort not to slap him.

Sam looked back at her, then at his hand, before quickly pulling his hand back towards with a light blush. "Sorry," He coughed.

Lea glared at him, the two remaining silent until Sam cocked the flare gun. "Come on." He whispered.

They heard a crack, making them stiffen and turn their heads to the right. Standing in front of them was the wendigo they were running from. Lea stifled a gasp. _'That thing is_ ugly _.'_ She thought, unknowingly grasping onto Sam's arm and squeezing it.

He pushed her away, pushing himself off the wall, rolling onto the ground and firing at the creature. Lea stumbled onto the floor, scratching her face and arm on a jagged rock. She hissed, cradling her injured arm.

Pushing himself off the ground, Sam quickly located Lea and grabbed her arm, running away from the creature. They ran until they heard a familiar voice scream, "Sam!"

Lea looked back, not seeing the Wendigo but sure as hell not wanting to. "Come on. Hurry. Hurry!" Sam urged, grabbing one of Tommy's arms and lifting it around his shoulders.

Sam had given the flare gun to Lea, who was holding it in front of her as she stood in front of the group. "Any day now." She sang hurriedly.

Sam, Ben, Haley, and Lea ran as fast as they could carrying Tommy. Lea looked behind her and shivered, "When I find out who brought my ass to this damned place, I'm shoving something sharp and pointy up their arse!"

The creature roared, sending Haley screaming as they continued to run until they hit a dead end. Lea handed the flare gun back to Sam without Question, huddling the siblings behind her as she stood protectively in front of them. "No! Damn." Sam cursed, standing in front of the four. "Get behind me."

Haley and Lea tensed as they saw the wendigo pass them by. Looking in the corner of her eyes, Lea stood straight and stared in front of her with a fire in her eyes. The wendigo looked to its left, seeing the humans and walking slowly towards them.

It felt like forever as they watched the creature walk towards them. It bent, readying itself to attack, roaring at them. "Hey!" Shouted a familiar deep voice.

Dean stood in front of the Wendigo, flare gun cocked. He shot, the flare hitting the wendigo in its stomach, the creature burning from the wound until only a corpse left. The others watching the creature burn, Sam still keeping them back.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean asked, somewhat cockily.

Sam laughed, Haley looked impressed and Lea had the urge to facepalm.

A little while later, they were all at the Rangers' park, an ambulance there as they put Tommy in. "So the bear came back again after you yelled at it?" The sheriff asked disbelievingly.

"That's when it circled the campsite." Ben answered, Sam nodding from behind. "I mean, this grizzly must have weighed 800, 900 pounds."

"Alright, we'll go out after first light." The ranger replied.

Lea, who was sitting on a bench as a medic patched her up, looked at the scene in front of her, still not believing she was really _here_. She really had no idea how she got there. It was hard to come up with a lie believable enough to fool a ranger who was questioning her.

"How old are you?" He asked, looking at his notepad.

She hesitated, the ranger taking it as fear of what happened, "I'm 19 sir, it was my birthday recently. My friends and I went to a cabin my family built when we decided to set up tents and sleep under the sky." She faked tears as she sobbed. "The grizzly came out of nowhere, killing my friends and dragging me away. If it wasn't for the two men, I would have surely followed their fate."

The ranger pet her hair with a smile. "Thank you miss, we'll contact your family now."

As he walked away, she looked up at the sky, questions running through her mind. "Was that story true?" Sam asked, popping out of nowhere.

She jumped, before shaking her head. "No, I really was telling you two the truth before. The last thing I remember was going to bed and falling asleep. Next thing I know, I'm in a dark cave with a thingamabob and watching it eat someone." She shuddered, her head turning to look at him. "And the best thing is, I just turned seventeen a few days ago."

"You're a minor?" He asked surprised.

She snorted. "Please, back where I'm from I always get mistaken for being older when I was younger. Didn't help they thought my mother was my sister." Her face turned sad and melancholy. "I doubt that'll be true now."

Sam just looked confused at her. "It's 2005 now right?" She asked, getting a nod in return. "I'm either not alive or I'm four."

"Huh?" Dean asked, appearing as his brother did.

"Idiots." She huffed, standing with her hands on her hips and looking at them with narrowed eyes. "Dear god, I somehow came into a universe where you two," She pointed the brothers, "are actors and your whole life is a tv show. Sam is played by Jared Padalecki and Dean is played by Jensen Ackles."

"Listen sweetheart-" Dean started before he was cut off by a petite curvy brunette with colour changing eyes.

"Don't you sweetheart me, I'm a minor. Ya'know, jailbait." She interrupted.

"And what do you need us to do exactly? Or what do you need to do?" Dean asked.

"Boys, my goal right now is to make sure the future doesn't get fucked up like it did in the original timeline." She answered with a smirk. "And not act like idiots as you do. Oh! I just remembered something." She slapped both brothers behind their heads.

"Ow!" Sam cried, cradling his head.

"What was that for?!" Dean asked, rubbing his head.

Lea held her hands on her hips, glaring up at them. "That was for being idiots before." She answered. "If I see either of you two doing something stupid like that, I'll kick you in the balls, are we clear?" She warned.

"Yes, ma'am." They chorused, terrified of the petite girl.

"And I'm not short!" She shrieked. "You two are just giants!"

Dean shook his head, looking at his brother with a quirked eyebrow, who was arguing with the teen. "Save your flirting when we're on the road." He called out, walking to his Impala.

"Me? Flirt with that giant!?" She cried, pointing at Sam. "That wasn't flirting, that was insulting his male pride."

Dean shook his head, dragging them both to the Impala. "Hurry up."

Taking a hairband, she bunched her hair in a messy bun, before realising what she was wearing. She had somehow forgotten that she was wearing her pajamas. Face flushed in embarrassment, she tugged on Sam's jacket. "Do you have something I can wear?" She mumbled shyly.

Sam looked down, only just realising what she was wearing and nudged Dean. "Yeah, you can borrow my jacket until we hit a store for some clothes for you." He replied, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to her.

She slipped it on, the bottom resting in the middle of her thighs and the sleeves reaching past her fingertips. "Thanks."

Lea looked at the two boys in front of her. She smiled slightly, "You boys will find your dad eventually."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked gruffly.

She frowned, flicking his forehead, eyes looking into hazel. "You _do_ find him, Sam, I wouldn't lie about that." She replied.

The two just stood in silence, Dean sliding up beside Lea and resting an arm around her shoulder. "Little Miss Lea is right Sammy, we're gonna find him." Dean said, looking at his younger brother.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "But in the meantime…I'm driving." He smirked.

"I call shotgun!" Lea called before Dean could.

"Uncool!" He retorted, throwing the keys to Sam who was already getting in.

"I'll kick your arse."

"I've got a good looking ass, I know."

"Pervert."

"Bean."

Cue a girlish yelp. "I'm not a bean, and at least my name doesn't rhyme with bean, _Dean_."

"She's got you there."

"Shut up Sammy.

"It's _Sam_."

They drove off into the night.


	3. 2 - Dead in the Water

**2-Dead in the Water**

It had been a few days since Lea came into the world of Supernatural; the brothers had bought clothes for her, in her preferred style, and were she was lazily reading in a booth of a diner they had come to, tuning out the brothers. She peeked over her book, glasses hiding amused eyes.

Dean was somewhat reading the newspaper and crossing things out with a pen he borrowed from her, circling a photo of a young woman.

A woman in her early twenties walked up to Dean, ignoring the young brunette sitting next to him. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked sweetly.

He looked, smiling around the pen that he was biting. Sam walked over and looked at his brother with a blank face. "You can get your fake breasts out of his face." Lea murmured quietly so that the waitress wouldn't hear. "Oh wait, Dean's a pervert and will gladly help you."

"Just the check, please." Sam answered, before she could rant.

"Okay." The waitress replied, walking away.

Dean's head fell slightly, before he turned to his brother. "You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in awhile." He said.

Lea snorted, muffling her laughter. "And you too, bean." She stopped, staring at Dean furiously.

"I have fun. It's called reading and annoying you." She retorted, sticking her tongue out.

Dean ignored her, pointing at the waitress that was just at their booth. "That's fun."

Lea looked at him with disgust. "You have no restraint, do you?" She asked.

"Not at all sweetheart." He responded.

Sam looked at Dean, making him look down and sigh. "Here, take a look at this. Think I got one." Dean said, handing the paper to Sam and Lea.

She raised a brow, "Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin?" She looked up at Dean.

"Last week, Sophie Carlton, 18 walks into the lake, doesn't come out. Authorities dragged the water. Nothing." He said. "Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the bodies were found. Had a funeral two days ago."

"Funeral?" Sam asked confused.

"It's weird." Dean replied. "They buried an empty coffin. For closure or whatever."

Lea sighed, closing her book and hitting Dean with it. "Of course it's for closure you idiot, that's _normal_." She retorted dryly.

"Closure? What closure?" Sam asked.

She hit Sam with her book as well, giving him a stern glare. "Don't sound so weird. It's creepy."

He ignored her. "People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them."

She noticed the look Sam was giving Dean and groaned. "Here we go again." She whispered, opening her book but listening in case she needed to step in.

"Something you wanna say to me? Dean asked.

"The trail for dad. It's getting colder every day." Sam answered with an angered sigh.

"Exactly. So, what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything?" Sam asked.

"You know what, I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find dad as much as you do."

"I know you do." He sighed

"I'm the one who's been with him every day for the past two years while you've been off at college." Dean spoke furiously.

She frowned; this wasn't something she could cut into because she wasn't a part of this. It would be better for them to work it out, but Sam going off to college was one of the things that strained their relationship. _'When I meet John Winchester, I'm kicking his ass to Timbuctoo.'_ She growled mentally.

"We will find dad. But until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" He asked, staring at Sam.

The brothers stared at each other, until the waitress walked past, Dean following her swaying hips with his eyes. Sam looked back, annoying Lea somewhat. "Alright. Lake Manitoc." Lea snapped, tapping the newspaper.

Sam looked back at the annoyed teen, just as annoyed – or so he thought. "Hey, how far?" He asked Dean.

 **Later**

Driving down the road, Lea took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "Quick question."

"Shoot." Dean replied.

"Do either of you know to cook or do anything related to housework?" She asked.

Sam and Dean stayed silent, looking anywhere but her. She smirked, leaning between the front seats. "Well, you're in luck." She purred. "I know how to do all that. Get us a motel and I'll cook the meals."

"Deal." They chorused.

Lea shook her head, surprised they gave up that easily. Unknown to her, the brothers knew what would happen if they touched anything that wasn't cereal or fast food.

They drove in Lake Manitoc, Lea looking out the window in wonder, until they got to the Carlton's home. "I'll wait." Lea said, not looking at them.

"Alright." Dean shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, concerned for the teen.

She gave him a bright smile, "Of course."

He still looked unsure, but followed his brother. She kept the smile on her face until they couldn't see her. She watched as they walked somewhat close to the river, before looking down at her hands in thought.

' _I wonder if I can still do what I use to. Mother said that her family was a special case, we didn't need to offer anything in sacrifice.'_ She thought, before placing a hand on her chest. _'But, does that mean I still have those problems?'_

A flash of pain spread throughout her chest, causing her to gasp sharply and pant. "Haa haa, I guess that answers that." She said aloud.

She looked up, seeing Dean walk back to the impala when he stopped to listen to what Sam was saying. The brothers walked back into the car, driving off to the Sheriff's department.

Lea, was watching from behind Sam. "Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" He asked.

Lea's nose twitched. "You sure it's accidental?" She asked, interrupting Sam.

"Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam continued.

"Like what?" He asked, gesturing towards the seats in his office. Lea stood at the door, watching the Sheriff with calculating eyes. "Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake."

Lea wanted to say a smartass comment, but refrained from doing so. Anything she could say would be remembered and she never could keep a lid on her temper, so she just watched quietly.

"There's nothing big enough to pull down a person unless it was the Loch Ness monster."

Her nose twitched even more, her eyes narrowing into a glare. She took quiet breathes, mentally counting to stop her temper. _'I forgot how annoying this man could be. At least he's slightly better than when he was a kid. He was terrible.'_ She thought. _'I can't do much without messing the plot more than I have, but to keep these two idiots from murdering each other, I need to start giving hints that Dean can pick up.'_

"Yeah. Right." Dean laughed.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks." The Sheriff spoke, sitting down. "Still, we dragged that entire lake."

' _If you dragged that lake, you would have found your victim's body, you donut.'_ She thought, her hands tightening into fists.

"We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure." He implored, looking at the two. "And there was nothing down there."

That's weird, though." Dean said, leaning forwards.

"That's the third missing body this year." Lea finished with a heavy stare on him.

"I know." He sounded so sad, that Lea couldn't really fault him for doing his job. "These are people from my town. These are people I care about."

"I know." Dean responded.

"Anyway…" He leaned back. "…all this, it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He looked at her briefly, before looking back at Dean. "Well, the dam, of course."

Dean and Sam looked like they were two deer's caught in a headlight. "Of course. The dam, I believe the lake was falling apart. The money still not been given?" She asked politely.

"No, the feds won't give us the grant to repair it. So they've opened the spillway." He leaned forward. "In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. Won't be much of a town either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that."

"Yes, we were informed about the condition of the lake before we arrived." Lea cut in, stopping the two from being idiots. "My partners really have a fuzzy memory, that's why the assigned them to me, the director was getting furious with them that he assigned me with them. I have to keep reminding them about information they forgot, it's very troublesome."

Sam and Dean nodded with a strained smile. "Yes, our _partner_ does pull us out of tight spots."

' _I'll have to punch them in the stomach or something. Idiots, the both of them.'_ She thought.

Someone knocked on the door. "Sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back later." A young woman said.

"Gentlemen, young lady, this is my daughter."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean."

"Andrea Barr. Hi."

"Hi." Dean replied with a charming smile.

Lea ran a hand down her face. _'Don't run us out of town with her father coming after us with fire and pitchforks.'_

"They're from the Wildlife Service, about the lake." The sheriff said.

"Oh." Said Andrea looking at the three.

Lea noticed the young boy behind the woman. "Oh, well, hey there. What's your name?" Dean asked.

She watched with a frown as the boy turned and walked away from them. Andrea soon following him after giving one last look to Dean.

"His name is Lucas." The sheriff answered with a sad frown.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked, Lea nodding along to his question.

"My grandson has been through a lot." He responded, making Lea's chest tinge in pain.

She thanked that it wasn't painful, but her heart went out for the boy.

"We all have." He walked past them. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

"Thanks."

Lea followed Dean and Sam silently, head bowed as her brows furrowed. "Now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean asked.

"And a grocery store?" Lea added.

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner, its two blocks up."

"Two-? Would you mind showing us?" He asked Andrea.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if it's any trouble." Dean answered.

"I'm headed that way anyway." Andrea smiled. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at 3. We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?"

They nodded at the Sheriff. "Thanks again." Sam added, getting a nod in return.

Lea really did not want to listen try, and fail, to flirt with Andrea. So, she stuck her head in her book, manoeuvring around people so she wouldn't bump into them. "What's got you so interested?" Sam asked her curiously.

She looked up at him, annoyed he would interrupt her reading. "It's called a book. Back where I'm from, hardly anyone reads a book. It's all about the next romance or next boyfriend/girlfriend." She replied. "And listening to your brother fail flirting with Andrea isn't entertaining enough on its own."

"Oh?"

"Listen."

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean asked cockily.

Lea snorted as Sam smirked, shaking his head. "There it is." Andrea said. "Like I said, two blocks."

"Thank you." Lea interrupted with a smile, elbowing Dean in his stomach. "You wouldn't happen to know a place like grocery store, would you? These lugs can't cook and so it falls to me."

Andrea laughed. "It just a few doors down from the motel." She pointed towards the store. "Must be hard with your sense of direction. Never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line."

Lea cackled. "Best thing I've heard all day."

"Enjoy your stay." Andrea smiled, walking away, leaving two gobsmacked men and a cackling teen that was holding her sides.

"I need money to make food." Lea said, still giggling. Dean handed the money over to her without a word, sending her nearly skipping down to the store.

" _Kids are the best_?" Sam asked. "You don't even like kids."

"I love kids." Dean interjected.

"Name three children that you even know." Sam challenged. "And Lea doesn't count."

Dean came up blank, giving Sam his answer. Sam shook his head walking away, and Dean scratched his head. "I'm thinking."

 **Moments Later**

Lea was prepping their meal, Dean was looking for clean clothes and Sam was researching. "So there's the three drowning victims this year."

"And before that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied, looking at his laptop. "Six more, spread out over the past 35 years."

"Bodies never recovered?" Lea asked, putting the tray in the oven, and walking behind Sam.

"Yeah." He answered. "If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

"So we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean asked, looking at Sam briefly before going back to his clothes.

Lea glared, snatching away his clothes. "If your clothes need washing, tell me. I know how to laundry." She snapped, looking at Sam too. "You too giant, hand over the clothes."

He pointed to his suitcase. "Does every single piece of clothing you both own need washing?" She asked slowly.

"Yes." They chorused.

She sighed, running a hand down her face. "I'll take them to a washer after dinner. Continue Sam."

He followed her command, not wanting something thrown at him. "This lake-monster theory bugs me."

"Why?" Dean asked, looking over Sam's shoulder, Lea doing the same.

"Loch Ness. Lake Champlain. There are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts." He answered. "But here, almost nothing."

"You're right. That's really strange." Lea answered, before blinking, turning to look at the stove. "Keep talking, I can still hear you."

"Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it."

"Did you try looking up the recent disappearances, maybe someone was with one of the victims?" She called out, handing a plate to each brother and sitting in front of Sam. "You two better eat this; I won't do anything for you two otherwise."

They obeyed, eating their meal before looking at her in surprise. She gave them a dry look. "It's just steak and veg, not the most complicated thing I can make. Idiots."

"Wait. Barr. Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?" Dean asked, pointing at the article.

"Today, we met with Sheriff Barr, met Andrea and Lucas Barr. Was that his father?" Lea asked seriously.

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May. Oh." Sam replied.

Lea walked around until she saw what Dean and Sam were looking at. "This just got more complicated."

"Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband. Lucas' father." Sam said.

"Move your head, giant." Lea grumped, pushing his head slightly. "Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned, two hours before the kid got rescued."

"Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

She stayed quiet, looking at the photo of the boy who looked so lifeless.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out." Dean replied. "Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over."

 **Later**

"Can we join you?" Sam asked Andrea, who looked up.

"I'm here with my son." She answered with a smile.

"Mind if I say hi?" Dean asked smiling.

"If it's not too much trouble I'd like to speak with him too." Lea smiled, eyes soft.

"Tell your friend this whole _Jerry Maguire_ thing is not gonna work on me." She said.

Sam and Lea sat down, watching Dean walk to Lucas. "I don't think that's what this is about." Sam replied gently.

They watched Dean interact with Lucas, Lea taking it to heart. "He really is good with kids." She said softly. She walked to Lucas as Dean walked past. "Just give me a few minutes."

He nodded, walking back to Sam and Andrea. Lea stared at Lucas before kneeling down to his level. "Hi Lucas, I don't think I told you my name did I?" She asked with a warm smile. "It's Lea, but that's my nickname, you see I don't really like my name."

She noticed Lucas stopped for a few seconds before he continued to draw. "But, I think I'd like you to call me by my name, it's Leana. Weird huh?"

He didn't respond, continuing to draw. "May I have some paper and crayon? I'd like to draw you something, though I'm not very good." She looked at the piece of paper to her left. "I see Dean's already done what I was going to do."

She took some paper and a crayon, drawing something before showing it to Lucas. "This is my family. That's my mother and two brothers. Though we're in different places, and I miss them very much, I know I'll see them again someday." She paused, before giving a nervous laugh. "I'm terrible at drawing, even with stick figures. I'll see you soon Lucas, okay?"

She stood, dusting her knees and walking away with a defeated sigh. She didn't notice that Lucas stopped drawing, picking up the drawings she and Dean made.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me." Andrea said when Lea was in hearing range. "Not since his dad's accident."

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean said, Leah nodding in agreement.

"What do the doctors say?" Sam asked her.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." Andrea answered.

"That can't be easy for either of you." Lea said.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot." Andrea assured.

"It's just…when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…" She trailed off.

"Kids are strong." Dean said.

"Yes, their minds are very resilient." Lea added.

"You know, he used to have such life." She smiled. "He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sit's there drawing those pictures, playing with those Army men. I just wish- Hey, sweetie."

Lucas stopped next to Dean and Lea, holding out a picture of a house with a red roof. Andrea looked surprised.

"Thanks." Dean said, holding the picture.

"Yes, thanks Lucas." Lea added with a warm smile on her face.

He walked back to his spot, Lea watching him as they stood in silence, Andrea looking at Dean and Sam in shocked surprise.

 **Later that night**

She was leaning against the window to her own room. She didn't care if she shared a room with the brothers, but realised that it would be awkward to share a room with someone they didn't know _and_ was a minor. She was upset, remembering those she missed dearly.

"If they survived that day, I wonder if I would be in the same situation I am in now?" She wondered thoughtfully. She sighed, holding her abdomen tightly. She looked at the notebook that she had bought with her clothes.

She had kept it hidden from the two she was travelling with, as it contained every single bit of information about her that she could remember. Holding memories of her loved ones and information about her health. She didn't understand why she bought it; it was just impulsive, like something inside of her wanted to but it.

"I'm going crazy." She murmured, clutching her chest that tightened in pain. "I need to stop thinking about everything and just continue like I have been."

She laid on the bed, closing her eyes, only to have a dream about Will Carlton being drowned in the sink.

 **Next morning**

Lea was in the brother's room, cooking breakfast when Sam came in. "So we can rule out Nessie."

"What?" Lea asked, chewing on a piece of cooked bacon.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, looking at Sam before looking at the food in front of Lea.

She rolled her eyes, grabbing three plates and loading them with food and placing them in front of them. "Eat." She ordered, only to shake her head as Dean was practically devouring his food, Sam following him at a slower pace. "You're lucky that I made second and third helpings."

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there." Sam said, neither noticing Lea pause in her eating as she stared at them. "Will Carlton is dead."

"He drowned?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Yep, in the sink." Sam responded.

"In the sink?" Lea deadpanned.

"What the hell?" Dean asked. "So you're right, this isn't a creature it's something else."

"Yeah, but what?" Sam asked.

"Don't know." His brother responded, before they both looked at Lea.

She looked up at them, head titled to the side in confusion. "Huh?"

"Never mind. Water Wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon?" Dean offered. "I mean, something that controls water."

"Water that comes from the same source." Lea hinted, collecting the empty plates and washing them.

"The lake." They chorused.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count." Sam pointed out. "The lake will be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost everywhere." Dean finished. "This is gonna happen again, soon."

"And we do know one other thing for sure. This has something to do with Bill Carlton." Lea added.

"Yeah, it took both his kids." Dean said, putting his boots on.

"And I asked around. Lucas' dad, Chris? Bill Carlton's godson." Sam dropped the bomb.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit."

"You coming Lea?" Sam asked, slipping his jacket back on.

"Not this time boys, I think I'll visit the library and head to the Andrea's place. I have a question to ask her." Lea said, waving them goodbye as she walked away.

' _Ok, so I still have them or at least one of them so far. That's good, makes my job easier. I won't hit the library, but I need to see Lucas. If I remember right, he didn't start drawing or having Army men around until his dad died.'_ She thought, running through the streets until she saw the house.

She knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to open it, coming face to face with Andrea. "Hello Andrea, may I come in?" She asked politely.

"Yes, of course." She replied, opening the door wider for her to come inside. "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if I could see Lucas again, to check on him. Kids are my weakness, ya know." She laughed slightly, rubbing her arm shyly.

Andrea smiled warmly. "Of course, I'm sure Lucas would be happy to see you." She stopped. "Is Lea a nickname of yours?"

Lea nodded. "Ah, Lucas has just been writing down a name, Leana, I think it was. It was a bit odd at first. But I feel better that it was just you." Andrea answered. "His room is the second from the stairs, take your time, I don't mind."

"Thank you Andrea." Lea said, walking up the stairs and knocking on the open door to Lucas' room. "Hey Lucas, how are you buddy?" She asked, sitting next to him.

He looked up at her, handing her a piece of paper, which she easily recognised as the one she drew on. She was a bit shocked that he spelt her name on the paper, though that was quickly replaced by wonder. "Thank you, did it keep you safe?" She asked.

He stopped, not answering before drawing again. "Lea? Can you come down here?" Andrea called out.

"Alright!" She answered. "I'll be back in a minute buddy, okay?" She smiled, standing and walking down the stairs to see Sam and Dean.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?" Dean countered.

"I was checking on Lucas." She answered.

"Just for a few minutes please?" Dean asked Andrea.

"He won't say anything." Andrea replied, hands on her hips. "What good is it gonna do?"

"Andrea," Interjected Sam, "more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there."

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all." Andrea retorted quietly.

"If that's what you really believe, we'll go." Dean spoke. "But if you think there's even a possibility something else could be going on here…please let me talk to your son."

Andrea looked conflicted, until Lea laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, I promised Lucas I'd be back in a minute. I'm sure he wouldn't mind Dean coming with me."

She led them up to his room, Dean and Lea entering. "I'm back." Lea smiled sitting on the floor and tugging Dean down with her. "I'm sure you remember Dean, huh?"

"Hey, Lucas." He said with a smile.

Lea sat back and watched him quietly, grabbing a piece of paper and a crayon and drawing something that she knew relatively well. Keeping an ear on the conversation, she watched sadly as Lucas didn't respond.

"You're scared." Dean concluded, watching Lucas. "It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom. And I was scared too."

Finishing her drawing she held it in her hands with a soft smile, watching the interaction between him and Dean.

"I didn't feel like talking, just like you." He added, chocking back his tears. "But, see, my mom…I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe your dad…wants you to be brave too."

Lucas stopped drawing, looking up at Dean, then Lea, before handing a piece of paper to Dean that had a drawing on it.

"Thanks, Lucas." Dean spoke, holding the piece of paper.

As they left, Lea gave the drawing to Lucas with a wink. "This is something my mother taught me when I was your age. It's something very special that will protect you or anyone you want to protect. Just hide it somewhere in the house, and your home will be protected unless the paper burns or is ripped."

It wasn't anything fancy, just a circle with a bunch of squiggles and lines. But it was a protective charm she was taught when she was younger. Now, she just had to activate it, and they would be protected.

"Drop me off at the motel boys, I'll get lunch started." She said once they were in the impala.

So they stopped at the motel, where she went to her room. She started writing in her notebook, when she realised that the boys would be back soon. She hid her notebook, closed and locked her door before unlocking the boys' room to prepare dinner. She was peeling some carrots when she heard the impala. Getting a bad feeling, she finished what she's doing and opens the door to see Sam and Dean.

"What happened?" She asked Sam.

As they packed, Sam explained what had happened at the Sheriff's department. Dean drove until they hit a sign pointing left to Milwaukee. Lea was asleep, or so they thought, in reality she was trying to connect with the charm she gave to Lucas.

Something was blocking her from fulling connecting with it. All she knew, was that Lucas was near it or holding it, she couldn't tell which, and a bad feeling developed in the bottom of her stomach.

"Green." Sam spoke up.

"What?"

"Light's green." He answered, looking at Dean.

Dean drove forwards before turning right and driving back to the county. "Uhhh, interstate's the other way."

"I know." Dean replied, Lea opening her eyes in fear.

She clutched her chest, wincing in pain, thanking that they hadn't noticed her problems. She started feeling a bit warm, but didn't say anything. _'Damnit, something's interfering with the charm, or I'm getting sick.'_ She thought in worry.

"But, Dean, this job, I think it's over." Sam pleaded.

"I'm not so sure." Dean retorted.

"I feel exactly the same." Lea agreed, leaning forwards. Her eyes were glazed over somewhat, face flushed. "Something doesn't feel right."

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney, and Peter's spirit got revenge case closed. The spirit's at rest." Sam spoke, looking at Dean.

"Alright, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done?" Dean asked. "What if we missed something and people get hurt?"

"But why would you think that? Either of you?" He asked.

"Because, don't you find it odd how upset the Sheriff was when he learnt Bill was dead?" Lea asked. "When I was at his house, I saw photo of Bill and him when they were kids. That doesn't scream innocent to me. And, they were both in the same scouts as Peter."

"And, because Lucas was really scared." Dean finished.

"That's what this is about?" Sam asked disbelievingly.

"I don't wanna leave until Lea and I know that kid's okay." Dean responded.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?" Sam questioned.

"Shut up." Dean spoke, Lea slapping Sam around the back of his head.

"Idiot." She murmured, her flushed face returning to normal. Though, the pain in her chest didn't dwindle, and that worried her.

She hoped they wouldn't be too late, she also hoped that Sam and Dean figured what she meant before.

"You sure about this?" Sam asked. "It's pretty late, man."

Lea glared at him, a fire in her eyes that burned. "Listen here giant, I'm going in there even if I have to break in. Understand?" She growled dangerously, hands tightened into fists.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied nervously.

Dean snickered. He pressed the doorbell, when Lucas suddenly opened the door, panting and wheezing.

Lea's eyes widened. "Go! I'll look after Lucas!" She shouted, cradling Lucas to her, who eagerly returned it.

Dean and Sam ran up the stairs, Lea holding Lucas followed just as fast. Lucas pointed at the bathroom door, where Lea noticed water flowing out. "Lucas, Lucas, I need you to listen to my voice." She spoke, holding his face in her hands.

He only continued to pant and wheeze, eyes wide in terror. "Lucas! Remember what I told you to call me! I told you to call me my full name, okay sweetie" She said, carding a hand through his hair. "Do you remember my name?" He nodded.

Sam and her watched Dean break down the door, Sam rushing in and saving Andrea from drowning. The two dropped to the floor, Lea and Dean holding Lucas between them.

 **Hours later**

Sam was explaining everything that was happening to Andrea, Dean was looking for anything Lea had said, while Lea and Lucas looked at the charm she drew.

Lea frowned, looking at the drawing, before noticing a smudge on one of the lines. "Lucas, did water touch this?" She asked.

He shrugged, holding onto her waist tightly. She sighed softly. "I'll draw another one, and then you and I can put it somewhere together, ok?" She smiled, ruffling his hair. "Try and get some rest, we'll be downstairs if you need us."

Lea gave Lucas one last smile, before leaving his room and going downstairs. She bumped into Dean, already knowing what he found and followed him.

"You recognise the kids in these pictures?" Dean asked her.

"What?" Andrea questioned. "No. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must've been about 12 in these pictures."

Dean looked at Sam and Lea, licking his lips in agitation. "Chris Barr's drowning, the connection wasn't to Bill Carlton, it was the sheriff." Dead deduced.

"Bill _and_ the sheriff." Sam interrupted, looking at them. "They were both involved with Peter."

"What about Chris?" Andrea asked. "My dad? What are you talking about?"

Dean and Lea noticed Lucas standing in the hallway. "Lucas?" Dean asked. "Lucas, what is it?"

The young boy walked to the door, opened it and walked outside. Everyone stood up, following him outside.

"Lucas?" Andrea called. "Honey?"

Lucas stopped suddenly, looking down at his feet, then looking at Dean and Lea. "You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean ordered, looking at Lucas.

Andrea grabbed his arm, guiding him towards the house and leaving the others there. Lea's memories about the tv show had been turning fuzzy for some time now, so she couldn't fully remember what happened.

After some arguing about how she wouldn't be digging, she watched with crossed arms as Sam and Dean dug a hole until they hit something. When the shovel hit it, it dinged like metal. "I have a really bad feeling about this." She murmured anxiously.

Tossing the shovels away, the brothers quickly fell down to their knees and shoved the dirt away with their hands, revealing a dirty red bike.

"Oh god." Lea gasped.

"Peter's bike." Sam gasped.

"Who are you?" A voice said behind Lea, a gun being cocked.

She squealed when she was pulled back, a gun to her head, Sam and Dean looking at her and the sheriff in worry.

"Let the girl go and put the gun down, Jake." Sam spoke softly, not wanting to anger him.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake asked, the gun shaking in his hand as he pointed it at Lea.

"What happened?" Dean questioned, making a face. "You and Bill killed Peter? Drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike?"

Jake moved the gun away from Lea, who was watching everything with anxious eyes.

"You can't bury the truth, Jake." Dean finished, worried for Lea. "Nothing stays buried."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jake retorted.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago." Lea piped up, glaring at him. "That's what the hell they're talking about."

"Dad!" Andrea rushed, pulling Lea from her father's grasp.

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit." Dean added, pulling Lea to them and planting her between them.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love." Sam finished. "It's gonna drown them, and it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you. And it's not gonna stop until it does."

"Yeah?" Jake questioned. "How do you know that?"

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Lea spoke, glaring at the man.

"Listen to yourself. All three of you, you're insane."

"No more insane than you are by pulling a gun and holding a seventeen year old hostage, all because we found out about your dirty little secret." She sneered.

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us." Dean responded. "But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them and burn them into dust. Tell me you buried Peter somewhere and you didn't just let him go in the lake."

Lea heard a faint voice. _"Come play with me."_ It called.

"Dad, is any of this true?" She asked.

"No." He replied. "Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous."

All three of them looked at him furiously.

"Something tried to drown me!" Andrea shouted. "Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Jake looked at his daughter. "Tell me you didn't kill anyone."

He hesitated, before looking at the ground. He started panting, Andrea staring at him in shock. "Oh, my God."

"Billy and I were at the lake." He started. "Peter was the smallest one, we always bullied him. But this time it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to…but we held him under too long, and he drowned. We let the body go…and it sank."

Everyone stayed quiet, Lea glaring at him in disgust and anger. "Oh, Andrea." He started, looking at his daughter. "We were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris…because of some ghost? It's not rational."

"Alright, listen to me, all of you." Dean ordered. "We need to get you away from this lake. As far as we can, right now."

Andrea gasped, looking at the lake. Everyone turned to look where she was. "Lucas!" Jake yelled, his grandson kneeling on the bank of the lake.

Everyone ran towards him, panicking. "Lucas!"

"Lucas!"

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!"

A greyish arm reached out of the lake, grabbing onto Lucas and pulling him in. The grey face of Peter stared at a frightened Jake, as everyone ran past him. Dean and Sam lunged into the water, looking for any sign of Lucas.

Lea held onto a panicking Andrea, closing her eyes and trying to feel for Lucas, panicking herself when she could only feel a tiny bit of him. The two females watched Dean and Sam reach the surface, no Lucas with them.

She started to feel frustrated, that frustration fuelling her, she tried to connect with Lucas again, feeling him more. Her eyes snapped open, feeling someone enter the lake. "Peter, if you can hear me, please, I'm sorry." Begged Jake.

"Daddy. Daddy, no."

"I'm so sorry. Let me- Lucas, he's just a little boy." He begged swimming in the lake. "Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please, take me!"

"Jake, no!" Dean shouted, Lea pushing herself into the water to save Jake.

"Just let it be over!"

"Daddy. Daddy!"

"Jake!" Lea yelped, swimming towards him.

"No!" Andrea cried.

Sam, Dean and Lea all dived underwater, looking for any sign of Jake or Lucas. Sam came up first then Lea and Dean surfaced together carrying Lucas together and swimming towards the dock.

 **A day later**

Sam, Dean and Lea were heading back to the impala, all carrying their luggage.

"Look," started Sam, "we're not gonna save everybody."

"I know." Dean replied, fiddling with his keys.

"Sam, Lea, Dean." Andrea waved.

"Hey."

"We're glad we caught you. We just…we made you lunch for the road." Andrea said, Lucas holding the plate of sandwiches.

Lea laughed. "That means less work for me."

"Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." Andrea smiled.

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked, voice croaky from being unused.

"Of course." Andrea replied, kissing his head.

As Lucas handed the plate to Dean he looked at Lea with a smile. "You forgot this, Lea." He smiled, holding out the picture she drew of her family, then seeing he drew himself and Andrea too.

She smiled brightly, tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She spoke. "You can call me by my full name, your mother can too."

"And I'd like to thank you most of all Leana, you really helped Lucas. Just know that you're welcome to visit us when you want." Andrea smiled, tugging the teen into a hug.

Lea laughed. "I will." She answered before her nose twitched. "Ah! I promised to give you something, didn't I?"

She knelt down, before holding out a two bracelets and a picture frame. "I promised to make another drawing for you. I hope you don't mind the extra protection on the bracelets." She murmured

"Thank you Leana." Lucas smile, giving her a tight hug.

"It's alright."

As they climbed into the car, Dean looked at Lea through the mirror with a smirk. "Leana, huh?"

Her face flushed. "I recall only giving Andrea and Lucas permission to call me that." She huffed.

"Why not?" He whined.

She gave him a scathing look. "Because you're both idiots." She answered.

"Wait, how am I an idiot?" Sam asked, looking back at her.

She looked at him blankly, quirking a brow. "Because you are veggie eating, boring idiot with no sense of fun."

"What does that make you?" He asked her.

She smirked. "A bookworm who knows how to be a housewife to two idiots."


	4. 3 - Phantom Traveler

**3- Phantom Traveller**

Lea woke to someone knocking on her door. Yawning, she opens her door and stares at Sam who is holding something in his right hand towards her. "I thought I warned you not to wake me up so bloody early in the morning." She growls, rubbing her face.

"Nice pyjama's Leana." Dean smirked, his eyes roving up and down her body.

"First of all, pervert. Second, jailbait." She retorted, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back. "That feels so good." She moaned.

"Get dressed." Sam ordered.

"Did you two have a chick flick moment I wasn't aware of?" She yawned, inviting them in and grabbing a pair of clothes. "I'll be a minute."

Dean picked up a bra from her duffel bag. "How are you naturally this big?" He asked shocked.

She peaked her head around the bathroom door. "Hit him somewhere would you Sam." She smiled.

She heard a loud yelp and a zipper closing. "You didn't have to do that Sam."

"One of us does, you spent most of the night washing our clothes." He replied, holding out a cup of warm tea.

"You're so sweet." She said, grabbing the cup and giving him a hug with one arm.

"Are you always this clingy in the morning?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, or when I'm very sick." She answered sipping her tea. She grabbed a hair tie and tried to pull her hair into a ponytail but gave up halfway. "Too tired for this shit. Sammy, carry me." She held up her arms like she wanted to be carried.

Sam rolled his eyes, grabbed the duffel bag and her arm and dragged her to the impala. "Just get in." He grumbled.

Her eyes got wide and teary; she launched herself at Dean with a cry. "Deanie, Sammy doesn't wike me anymore. Hit him somewhere, pwease?" She used the greatest weapon known to any man, big, teary puppy eyes.

"Dammit Sammy!" Dean shouted, patting her head. "Do something!"

"I'm so sleepy…" She trailed off, leaning against Dean as she fell asleep.

"I'm not carrying her; she'd punch me if I did." Dean said before Sam could.

Sam sighed, his head hanging low as he picked up Lea and put her in the backseat. "There, now can we go?" He asked Dean.

"Yeah, this is good blackmail material."

 **A few hours later**

Lea woke up, feeling much better. She looked at an annoyed Sam and smirking Dean. Her eyebrow rose. "What did you two do now?"

"We didn't do anything sweetheart." Dean smirked. "It was all you. Who knew that waking you up so early would be so hilarious?"

She froze, the memories flying back to her. They watched her face turn an interesting shade of red as her eyes clashed with blue, grey and green. Suddenly, they found her slapping the back of their heads hard. "Do not breathe a word of this to anyone, do I make myself clear?" She whispered dangerously.

They gulped in fear. "Yes, ma'am."

The rest of the drive was filling her in on the call that made them go.

 **Later**

"Thanks for making the trip so quick." Jerry said, walking them down an aisle. "I ought to be doing you guys a favour, not the other way around."

He looked at Sam. "Dean and your dad really helped me out."

"Yeah, he told us. It was a poltergeist." Sam replied.

" _Poltergeist_? Man, I love that movie." Said a random person who they walked past.

Lea breathed in deeply. "Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking." Jerry ordered. "Damn right it was a poltergeist. Practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, Dean smiling at him innocently. Lea punched both of them in the shoulder. "You're both pretty ladies." She said.

"Your dad said you were at college, right?" Jerry asked Sam.

"Yeah I was. I'm taking some time off."

"He was real proud of you, I could tell." Jerry smiled. "He talked about you all the time."

Sam paused. "He did?"

"Yeah, you bet he did." He replied. "You know, I tried to get ahold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other, not knowing what to say, so Lea stepped in. "He's wrapped up in a job right now." She smiled. "I'm Lea, a friend of Sam and Dean."

"What's a pretty young lady doing with these too, huh?"

She smiled. "I make sure they're fed and have clean clothes. Boys."

He laughed. "We're missing the old man, but we get Sam and Lea. Even trade, huh?"

"No not by a long shot." Sam replied, hands in his jacket pockets.

Lea stayed quiet, looking between the brothers with curious eyes.

"I got something I want you guys to hear." Jerry said, about to correct his mistake when Lea waved him off.

When they got into his office, Sam took the wall while Lea and Dean took the chairs.

"I listened to this. Well, sounded like it was up your alley." Jerry spoke. He opened the drive and put in a disk in. "Normally, I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours."

Lea frowned, connecting the dots.

" _Mayday. Mayday. Repeat. This is United Britannia flight 2485 requesting immediate instructions and help. United Britannia flight 2485, we copy your mayday. We may be experiencing some kind of mechanical failure-"_

They listened in silence. Hearing something close to a roar before the transmission cut off.

"Took off from here, crashed about 200 miles south." Jerry explained. "Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow, nobody knows why. Over 100 people on-board, only seven got out alive. Pilot was one."

He looked down sadly. "His name is Chuck Lambert; he's a good friend of mine. Chuck is…well he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was." Sam pointed out.

"No, I don't." He shook his head.

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, a list of survivors-" Sam started.

"Right. And any way we could take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked.

"The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage…fellas; the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." Jerry explained.

"No problem." Dean assured.

 **Later**

They stopped at a copy place, Sam and Lea waiting outside leaning on the impala. "I have a feeling I'm going to be dragged into his ploy." She muttered.

Dean left the store, a woman saying hello and him replying. "Chase tail later." Lea muttered.

"You've been in there forever."

"You can't rush perfection, Sammy." He replied holding three ID cards.

"Homeland Security?" Lea gaped, holding her card.

"That's pretty illegal, even for us." Sam admitted.

Lea whipped her head to them both. "I don't want to know." She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, well, it's something new. People haven't seen it a thousand times." Dean smirked.

"Why am I being dragged into this?" She asked.

"Someone needs to keep the guards distracted, bean." He replied.

They headed into the car, Lea leaning against the front seats as she peered over. "Alright. So, what have you got?" Dean asked.

"Well, there's definitely E.V.P. on the cockpit voice recorder." Sam answered.

"Yeah?"

"Huh?"

"Listen."

" _No survivors."_ The voice said, creeping out Lea.

" _No survivors_? What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"There were seven survivors." She pointed out.

"Got me." Sam responded.

"What do you think?" Lea asked.

"A haunted flight?" Dean asked.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships." Sam explained. "Like Phantom Travelers. Or remember flight 401?"

"Right. The one that crashed." Dean answered.

"The airline salvaged its parts for other planes, if I remember." Lea added. "The spirit of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those flights."

"Right."

"Yep."

"Maybe we got a similar deal." Sam offered.

"So, survivors, who wanna talk to first?" Dean asked.

"Third on the list." He pointed.

"Max Jaffe?" Lea asked.

"Why him?" Dean asked.

"Well, for one, he's from around here." He answered. "And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did."

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked.

"I called her, not knowing she was his mother – thanks Sam, and she told me where to find him." Lea answered, glaring at Sam.

When they got there, she refused to get out. "I'm not going anywhere." She huffed.

"Why not?" Sam asked, annoyed.

Her face turned sad. "It brings up bad memories." She admitted, looking up at Sam. "Memories I really don't want to remember."

"Okay, you can stay here. Just don't drive off with Baby." Dean ordered.

"Thanks!" She smiled, giving them a wave.

She watched as they entered, before taking out her notebook and writing in it. She continued to write until a knock on the window startled her. She looked up, her messy hair flying across her face as she stared into hazel.

"We got a lead." He spoke plainly.

"Ok." She murmured. "If you're wondering, I'll tell you two when I'm ready."

"Alright." He replied

 **Later**

"So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C." Sam read, making Dean grunt.

"Man, I don't care how strong you are." Dean grunted. "Even yoked up on PCP or something no way you can open an emergency door during a flight."

All three got out, looking at the house in front of them. "Not if you're human." Sam retorted. "But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe? In human form?"

Dean and Lea looked at him as if he were stupid. "Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" She asked, subtly pointing at it. "Idiot."

They looked at the house, knocking on the door and entering where they sat down in the living room. Sam picked up a photo of the George, Lea looking over his shoulder curiously.

"This is your late husband?" He asked softly.

"Yes, that was my George." She answered.

"And you said he was a dentist?" Dean questioned.

"He was head to a convention in Denver." She answered. "Do you know that he was petrified to fly?"

' _Interesting.'_ Lea thought to herself, nose twitching.

"For him to go like that…" She trailed off, tears in her eyes and lips quivering.

"How long were you married?" Lea asked.

"Thirteen years." She answered with a smile.

"That's wonderful." Lea replied. "He must've been a very loving man."

"And all that time, did you ever notice anything strange about him?" Sam asked. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

Dean looked at him from the corner of his eye, Lea refraining from smacking some sense into them. His widow was most likely going to give them some useless information.

"Well," she started, "he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean."

They looked at each other and then looked at Lea with a look that screamed help. "That's exactly what we meant, Mrs Phelps, it seemed like we were missing something so we wanted to make sure that was all. Thank you for your time and you have our deepest condolences."

She pushed them out of the house. "It goes without saying; it just doesn't make any sense." Sam started.

Lea slapped the back of their heads and looked at them sternly. "When wording things, make sure it isn't so obvious. Idiots."

"Yeah, a middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified." Dean agreed.

"Dentists are evil." Lea rejected.

"We need to get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage." Dean mapped.

They stopped, looking at each other. "Okay, but if we're gonna go that route, we better look the part." Sam said.

Lea's face turned to terror. "I have to wear a skirt?" She squeaked. "No! I refuse!"

It was inevitable, they dragged her into the car, with many wounds on their part, and drove to the nearest fancy suit store. They had gotten their suits, and were just waiting on Lea.

"Man, I look like one of the blues brothers." Dean huffed, fiddling with his tie.

"No you don't." Sam denied. "You look more like a seventh-grader at his first dance."

"Come out already!" Dean shouted, exasperated.

"Don't laugh, I look ridiculous." She grumped.

Stepping out if the stall, the brother's jaws dropped. They had mostly seen her in loose clothing, pyjama's when she was tired enough, and they couldn't believe how she looked.

Her natural wavy/curly hair was down to her waist, her now blue eyes were covered by studious glasses, she wore a white blouse and a black suit jacket over it, a pencil skirt with a belt, some stockings and high heels.

"You clean up nice." Whistled Dean. "What do you think Sammy?"

"Yeah, professional." He muttered in a daze.

Her cheeks flushed in anger and embarrassment. "J-just hurry up." She stuttered. "I wanna get outta these clothes."

"I hate this thing." Dean grumped, Lea nodding along.

"Hey, you want into that warehouse or not?" Sam asked.

They walked to the car, Lea and Dean grumpy and pouty as they climbed into the car, driving to the warehouse. "I still don't understand why I had to wear the skirt!" She grumped.

The two ignored her, fearing what she would do to them if they told her. Really, it would only leave her a blushing mess if they said they wanted to see her in a skirt.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

They showed their badges, faces serious. The guard inspected them with inspective eyes, letting them close their badges and eyeing Lea. Nodding, the guard watched them enter, eyeing her bottom as she repressed a shiver.

"You two are so lucky I can't hit you both right now." She growled lowly, eyes flashing between colours. She stopped, her eyes wide as she looked around them, spying the only pieces left of the plane. "They won't be able to salvage this for any other plane." She whispered.

They looked around, walking between pieces. Dean pulled something out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Sam asked him, Lea turning around to watch.

"It's an EMF meter." He replied, looking back at them. "Reads electromagnetic frequencies."

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter it." Sam retorted.

"Why does it look like a busted-up Walkman?" Lea interjected.

The two brothers looked surprised she knew. "I'm not that stupid. Regardless of my age, my family _did_ talk about them." She answered dryly.

"Because that's what I made it out of." Dean smiled, clearly happy with himself. "It's homemade."

"Yeah, I can see that." Sam retorted, causing Dean to frown and turn around.

Lea pinched the bridge of her nose exasperated. "I thought you know not to insult another man's pride Sam." She groaned. "Now he'll be pissy at you."

She watched Dean hold out the EMF meter, before looking at the door to look out for anyone who came in. She heard a quiet beeping sound, turning around she walked over to the boys and looked in front of her.

"Check out the emergency-door handle." Dean pointed out with a serious look on his face.

Lea leaned over with them, watching as Dean lightly scratched his fingers across it. "What is that?" She wondered.

"One way to find out." Sam answered. He took out his pocket knife, scraping the unknown substance into a plastic bag, Dean making a face at his fingers as Lea heard a commotion.

"Uh, boys." She spoke, smiling nervously. "Time to go." And go they did, just narrowly missing the group of guards and the real Homeland security team.

They left the warehouse just as the others burst in, seeing no one was there, they all cursed. The three looked around a corner, walking away inconspicuously hearing an alarm ringing out, and fastening their pace.

Dean climbed up the fence first, Sam helping Lea up who had Dean pull her across before he heaved himself over. Dean saying, "Wow, these monkey suits really do come in handy." As they ran over to the impala, where Dean revved the engine and they raced off.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

They watched as the man bent down across his bench, looking at the substance they had gotten. "This stuff is covered in sulfur." He said, looking up at them.

"You're sure?" Sam asked, sitting on the chair as Dean and Lea stood.

Lea concentrated, she was missing something and her memory wasn't helping. She always had a bad memory, but this was ridiculous. "Take a look for yourself." He spoke, stepping back. He walked around the desk, "If you fellas will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire."

Dean walked around the desk, leaning down to look through the microscope. "Not many things leave a sulfuric residue."

"Demonic possession?" Sam inquired, Lea looking over his shoulder.

"Explains how a mortal man would have the strength to open an emergency hatch." Dean replied.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible." Sam acknowledged.

She looked around, trailing her fingers over a photo, only to silently gasp.

"But this goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup." Dean retorted. "I mean, it's one thing to possess a person, but to take down an airplane?"

"What if it's doing it for a reason?" Piped Lea, biting her lip. "I don't remember a lot of the show; my memory is all fuzzy about that. But you've seriously never heard of something like this before?"

"Never." Dean answered, both brothers pondering over her words.

"You're having trouble remembering?" Sam asked, worried for his new friend.

Lea looked down troubled. "It's there, but it's like something is blocking it. I-I don't know why, but I should clearly be able to recall this. Some of my memories have gotten clearer because of this." She replied quietly, hugging herself. "I don't like this, and if I find out what's behind this, I'm going to maim them."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Lea opened the door, hands full of grocery bags. "So every religion and world culture has the concept of demons and possession." She heard Sam speak, hearing his fingers typing away. "I mean, Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it."

"Yeah, but none of them describe this." Dean replied, standing and helping Lea who was struggling to carry the bags.

"Well, that's not exactly true." Sam started. "According to Japanese belief, certain demons are behind certain disasters both natural and man-made."

Lea was fascinated by the knowledge they both had. It was amusing that in their own way, they were both nerds and geeks. She hastily covered the snort that escaped her momentarily. Dean would have an aneurism if she ever said that aloud.

"One cause's earthquakes, another cause's disease." He finished.

"It would make sense, considering where Japan is located." Murmured Lea thoughtfully. "Many of us always thought it was because they were situated on the crossing of two tectonic plates."

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean asked, sitting back down and leaving Lea to pack the food away and cook. Sam made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. "All right. So, what, we have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah." Sam responded quietly. Lea paused, turning around slightly. "And, you know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one."

' _That's a very good point.'_ She thought, resuming lunch. _'How_ many _planes has it crashed? How_ many _lives has it taken?'_

"What?" Sam asked Dean, who turned around with a huff.

"I don't know, man." Dean answered. "This isn't our normal gig. Demons don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here."

"Yeah, me too." Sam agreed.

She hadn't _personally_ known them for very long. She didn't know what their family was like personally. So she couldn't really say anything without sounding like a know-it-all, but, she knew that John Winchester loved his boys and would do anything for them even-

"Ah!" She cried, holding her pounding head, a sharp pull in her chest. Weary eyes looked at the boys, and thankfully they hadn't noticed her cry of pain. Wide eyes looked at the leaking faucet, a giddy smile stretching her lips. Her powers weren't gone!

Deans phone went off, picking it up, he answered. "Hello?"

" _Dean, its Jerry."_

"Oh, hey, Jerry." He replied.

' _My pilot friend…Chuck Lambert, is dead."_ He chocked.

"Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?" Sam and Lea looked at Dean curiously.

" _He and his buddy went up in a small twin about an hour ago."_ Jerry replied. _"The plane went down."_

"Where'd this happen?" Dean asked.

" _About 60 miles west of here, near Nazareth."_

"I'll try to ignore the irony in that."

" _I'm sorry?"_

"Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." Hanging up, he looked at the two who were staring at him.

"Another crash?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. Let's go." Dean ordered.

Lea sighed quietly, wrapping up the sandwiches she was making and putting them in her bag for safe keeping. "Where?" She asked.

"Nazareth." Dean answered.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

They drove past the Nazareth 3 sign, heading to Jerry. "Sulfur?" Dean inquired. Jerry nodded slowly, looking at Dean.

"Wonderful." Lea muttered sarcastically, leaning against the desk and helping Sam.

"All right, so that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him." Dean spoke.

Sam looked at Jerry. "With all due respect to Chuck, uh, if that's the case, that would be the good news." Sam said.

Lea perked up. "What's the bad news?" Dean questioned.

"The plane went down after 40 minutes." Sam answered.

Lea walked around him. "Interesting. Flight 2485 went down exactly after 40 minutes too." She hummed. "Forty minutes."

"What does that mean?" Jerry asked, looking at Sam and Lea.

"It's biblical numerology." Dean answered, looking at Jerry slightly. "You know, Noah's Ark, it rained for 40 days."

"The number means death." Lea added, surprising the two brothers who stared at her. She gave them a scathing look. "I don't appreciate those looks. Do it one more time and you'll be stuck making your food and doing your own laundry."

"Yes ma'am." They chorused.

"I-" Here Lea gave him a whack "-sorry, we went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly 40 minutes in." Sam spoke.

"Any survivors?" Dean asked.

"No." She replied, looking at the screen. "From the data recorded, the only survivors were from flight 2485."

"On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the E.V.P. said?" Sam questioned.

" _No survivors_." Dean answered, Lea biting her lip in thought.

"What if, it's going after the survivors?" She asked, stomping on Sam's foot at his look. "It makes sense. If the demon left no survivors in previous crashes, then I don't doubt that it'll go after the survivors."

Dean licked his lips, eyes narrowed in anger. "It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job."

"I guess we'll need to see who's doing what then." Lea piped.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." Sam hung up the phone. "All right. Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway won't be flying any time soon."

"So our only wild card if the flight attendant, Amanda Walker." Dean said, concentrating on the road.

"Right. Her sister said her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8 p.m." Sam responded, shuffling through the papers. "It's her first night back on the job."

"Just our luck." Groaned Lea. "Or really just your luck boys."

Sam gave Lea a look, who responded with a glare, promising pain. He quickly retreated. "Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel."

"Why don't you call Amanda's cell again, head her off at the pass." Dean ordered, swallowing thickly.

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cell phone off." Sam retorted, rubbing his head. "God, we're never gonna make it."

"Oh, we'll make it." Dean smirked, hitting the accelerator.

Lea grinned widely. _This_ was how you drove a car like this, she was giddy in excitement. Not even her missing memories could dampen her mood. The sharp pain returned with a vengeance, making her wince. Unknown to her, Sam caught that, pointing it out to Dean.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Jumping out of the car, they raced into the airport. Looking at the scheduled flights, they panicked. "Right there." Sam pointed, panting. "They're boarding in 30 minutes."

"Okay." Panted Dean. "We still have some cards to play. I need to find a phone."

Lea looked around, spying the registers and smirked. If Amanda wouldn't listen here, than she might listen on the plane. "Sam, give me my license and your wallet." She ordered.

Sam looked at her weirdly. "Why?"

Her smirk turned mischievous. "Trust me, you'll thank me later." Hesitantly handing her his wallet and her license, he raced off after Dean to help find a phone.

Standing in the queue she overheard the monitor saying, _"Amanda Walker. Amanda Walker, you have a phone call. White courtesy phone, gate 13."_ Walking to the register, she noticed a young man, probably in his early twenties.

She calmed her beating heart. "Hi." She murmured softly, looking up through her lashes. "My brothers lost our plane tickets and I was hoping it wasn't too late to grab another three."

Typing away, he asked, "What flight was this?"

She leaned forward, the top of her chest spilling over her shirt. "Flight 424, it leaves in 30 minutes." She answered with a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry miss-"

He only just looked at her, and he swallowed thickly. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulders and chest, the swell of her breasts became more noticeable the more she leaned forward and the pouty expression on her face seduced him. "I'll get you the tickets now."

She blinked, stupefied. _'Huh.'_ She thought. _'That was easy.'_

Handing the tickets over, she smiled, handing the money over and skipping away to the brothers.

"Damn it! We were so close!" Dean grunted.

"That's it. Time for plan B, we're getting on that plane." Sam spoke.

"Now, just hold on a second."

"Dean that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers. And if we're right, that plane is going to crash." Sam retorted.

"I know." He snapped.

"Okay. We get on the plane, find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You go get whatever will make it by security." Sam ordered. "Meet me back here in five minutes."

Lea stopped beside them, holding the wallet with one hand and three plane tickets with the other. "Here you are. One wallet and three plane tickets for flight 424." She sang cheekily.

"How did you get those?" Dean asked, completely dumbfounded like his brother.

"Oh. The guy at the register gave me them, despite the plane leaving in 30 minutes." She answered shrugging. "It was weird, one second he was saying no, the next minute when he looked at me he practically gave them to me. Really confusing anyway."

"You unknowingly seduced he guy?" Sam gaped.

"Huh?" She asked.

"She actually unknowingly seduced the guy; he even gave her his number!" Dean laughed hysterically. "Look!" He turned over her ticket, where his number was scrawled.

Lea scowled, before it turned into a worrisome frown. "What's wrong with you Dean? You're looking a little pale."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Dean swallowed, looking around slightly. "No. Not really." He answered.

"What's wrong?" Lea asked.

"Well, I kind of have this problem with…" He trailed off.

Lea blinked. "Flying?" Sam clarified, stunned.

"It's never really been an issue until now." Snapped Dean defensively.

"You're joking, right?" Sam questioned.

Lea slapped his shoulder hard. "Sam!" She hissed. "Play nice!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Dean retorted. "Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?"

"All right. I'll go." Sam replied, only for Lea to smack his arm roughly.

"Uhuh. I'll go with you too." She retorted with a glare. "Both you brothers have bad luck, one way or another."

"Fine." Sam relented, knowing it would be better to have backup. "We'll do this one ourselves."

Dean's eyes near popped out of his head. "Are you nuts?" He hissed. "You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash. And Leana doesn't know much about this kind of stuff!"

"Look, we can do it together, or Lea and I can do it together." Sam pleaded. "There's no third option here."

Lea smirked. She knew it would cause a little chaos between her and the brothers, but to see how hilarious it would be to see the plane malfunction before it flew just because she used a bit of her power was too tempting. About to interrupt the two to inform them when she was interrupted.

"Come on." Dean whined, his arms lifting slightly like a child who doesn't get what they want. "Really? Man…"

"Don't worry Dean; I know something that will help you." Smiled Lea mischievously. "It all depends on your answer."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

" _Flight attendants, please crosscheck and prepare for departure."_ One of the pilots spoke over the intercom.

Lea was sat next to Sam, as she was buckling herself for safety. Sam looked at Dean who was on his right with a small smile. "Just try to relax." He murmured.

Dean was looking at the flight manual, and not even looking up, retorted, "Just try to shut up."

Lea was worried. Not for herself, she had been flying ever since she was little and always by herself, but for how she could make it look like Dean was relaxing and not take notice of it. After a moment of deliberation, she decided on starting when he was walking or when they found Amanda.

As the plane started to take off, Dean near threw the manual behind the seat and took hold of the side arms. Lea and Sam shared a look, amusement lit Sam's face as Lea's echoed annoyance. Because Dean couldn't take revenge on his younger brother's look, Lea pinched his arm tightly, smirking at his pained grimace. "Don't make fun of your brother Sam." She grinned evilly. "Or I'll make your time a living hell."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

8 minutes during the flight, Dean started to hum, Sam making a face as Lea swivelled her eyes from her journal in excitement. "Are you humming Metallica?" Sam asked confusedly.

"Calms me down." Dean replied nervously.

"Which song is it?" Lea asked, interrupting Sam before he could say something wrong. Dean and Sam looked at her in awed confusion, Lea sticking her tongue out childishly. "I actually do like Metallica thank you. I'm confusing like that."

Sam shook his head at both of them. "Look man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you gotta stay focused."

Dean looked at him, catching Lea's sympathetic face. "Okay." He responded.

"I mean, we got 32 minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway and perform a full-on exorcism." Sam spoke quietly, so only Dean and Lea could hear him.

"On a crowded plane." Dean added.

"That'll be so easy, Sam." Hissed Lea.

"Just take it one step at a time, alright?" Sam asked. "Now, who is it possessing?"

Lea stayed silent, concentrating on her magic to help Dean. "Well, it's usually gonna be somebody with a weakness." Dean began, making Lea hurry in her spell casting to protect Dean. "A chink in the armour that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress."

Sam's eyes landed on a blonde woman who was walking down the aisle. "Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash." Sam pointed out thoughtfully. "If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up."

As a woman with blonde hair walked past, Lea hid her face behind her journal, chanting under her breathe quietly and forcefully. She could never be too careful, especially with how her eyes would glow like neon lights. "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm not." She replied with a cheery smile.

"Oh, my mistake." Dean amended with a smile. He turned around in his seat slightly and turned back to Sam and Lea. "All right. Well, that's gotta be Amanda back there." Sam turned around slightly before looking back at Dean. "So I'll go talk to her and I'll get a read on her mental state."

"What is she's already possessed?" Sam asked.

"There's ways to test that." Dean replied, moving forward and opening his duffel bag. "I bought holy water."

"No." Sam disagreed. "We can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God."

Dean's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh, nice."

Dean unbuckled his seat just as Lea finished her chanting. "Hey."

"What?" He asked.

"Say it in Latin." Sam replied.

"I know." Dean retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" Sam called.

"What?" Dean asked, slightly annoyed.

"In Latin, it's Christo."

"Dude, I know. I'm not an idiot." He hissed, walking away to Amanda.

"Could've fooled me." Lea muttered, placing her book in her lap.

Sam raised a brow at her, eyeing her journal. "What's that?" He asked. "You bring that everywhere."

Lea looked at him like he was a child. "Not that it's any of your business, it's a journal. I use it to remember things and write things down." She answered.

"Does it explain why you were holding your chest in pain when we were in the impala? Or why your eyes glowed at Andrea and Lucas's home?" He asked.

That caught her off guard. "I thought you hadn't noticed." She answered honestly, more than a little afraid of what he would say to her.

"I noticed tonight, and pointed it out to Dean." Sam shrugged. "Are we gonna get an explanation for that?"

She bit her lip in thought. "I'll explain everything after this." She replied. "I'll explain about those two but nothing else just yet."

"Okay." He replied, more than happy she would explain but his curiosity noted how she was saying she wouldn't explain anything else. _'Maybe it's something to do with her family?'_ Thought Sam.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, this is your first officer speaking…"_

"I don't think Amanda is possessed." Lea spoke quietly to Sam.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because she doesn't feel like she is." She answered. "I-I don't know why but she doesn't _feel_ like evil."

Dean sat back down, "She's gotta be the most well-adjusted person on the planet."

Lea rose a brow. "You said Christo?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"And?" She urged.

"No demon in her." Dean answered. "None getting in her."

"I told you." Lea mocked whimsically.

"So if it's on the plane, it can be anyone, anywhere." Sam said.

The plane jostled for a few seconds, prompting Dean to grip the side arms. "Come on, that can't be normal."

"Hey, hey." Cooed Lea.

"It's just a little turbulence." Sam added calmly.

While Dean would've normally glared at both of them, he didn't feel as scared as he would've normally and just used his usual sass. "Sam. This plane is going to crash, so quit treating me like I'm 4." He snapped.

"You need to calm down." Sam urged quietly.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Dean retorted.

"Yes, you can." Sam replied.

Dean glared at him. "Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap. It's not helping."

Sam turned his body to Dean, worry shining in his eyes. "Listen, if you're panicked, you're open to possession." Sam spoke calmly. "So you need to calm yourself down, right now."

Lea being Lea pushed Sam out of the way slightly and grasped Dean's left hand. He was about to snap at her about not being a baby, when her eyes glowed. "Calm yourself Dean, it's alright." She spoke quietly, her bright neon green eyes staring at him. "This'll help you calm down, so don't freak out, alright?"

Sam watched in awe as her words and whatever she was doing calmed him down, allowing him to breathe normally. Lea watched as Dean calmed down, letting go of his hand when she didn't feel him panicking anymore. "Good." She murmured. Seeing the looks being given to her she smiled slightly. "I'll explain later."

Sam shook his head, opening their father's journal. "Now, I found an exorcism in here and I think it's gonna work." He said. "The _Rituale Romanum_."

"What do we have to do?" Dean asked seriously.

"It's two parts." Sam answered. "The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which makes it more powerful."

"More powerful?" Dean echoed in shock.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"How?" He asked.

"It doesn't need to possess someone." Sam replied. "It can wreak havoc on its own."

"Oh." Lea spoke. "Why is that a good thing?"

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell, once and for all." Sam answered.

Dean looked around the plane, eyes wide. "First things first." He started. "We gotta find it."

Lea smirked cheerfully. "I can help." She chimed. "While my witchy powers are somewhat hailed from Salem witches, my family is a rather unique case. We have no need for any sort of ritual to gain our powers, we are born with them." She pointed to herself, gaze clear as if she already knew of Dean's hate for witches. "So no sacrifices. Virgin's blood is only given by the castor or someone who willingly gives it."

"Meaning?" Sam questioned.

"While you boys find the suspects, I can detect if there is another entity within their soul." She answered proudly.

"So, you have witchy mojo, but not witchy mojo?" Dean questioned, utterly confused by her explanation.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll explain later Dean, Right now; we have a demon to catch. You boys do what you usually do, I'll stay here and spread my magic out to find any anomalies."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

As Dean walked through the isles with his homemade EMF reader, smiling every once in a while when a stranger would look up and see what he was doing. While Lea was doing her witchy mojo, and not finding a single speck from the passengers. She shooed Sam to his brother, finding it more troublesome than helpful as he was hovering and asking all sorts of questions.

While the two brothers were conversing, something dark coursed through the air that it made Lea cringe and jump in her seat, as if she were trying to get away from the loathsome presence. Her eyes looked up the exact time Dean made contact with her, both knowing what they just found.

They found who they were looking for, and it wasn't who they were expecting. Dean muttered Christo and the pilot turned around slowly, eyes pitch black, no white to be seen from his sclera or colour from the pupil.

Lea jumped from her seat, bumping into Sam slightly. "You're kidding." She breathed. "It's a pilot! How are we going to get him?!"

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

They briskly made their way back to Amanda, faces serious. Sam was shaking his head at Dean. "She's not gonna believe this." He warned quietly.

"Twelve minutes, dude." Dean prompted.

"It's not like we have any other choice." Lea hissed at them, tugging on a locket. "If all else fails, I'll show her my witchy mojo."

As they made their way to the back, Amanda turned around and smiled at them. "Oh, hi." She greeted, and then looked at Dean. "Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope."

The three looked at each other, Sam tugging the curtains closed and Lea putting a soundproof spell around them. "That's what we need to talk to you about." Dean responded nervously.

Seeing this, Lea had a hard time keeping her laughter in, but she held herself back so as to not break the atmosphere.

Amanda looked slightly worried. "Okay, what can I do for you?"

"Alright, this is gonna sound nuts…but we don't have time for the _'truth is out there'_ speech-"

Sam interrupted. "Alright, look, we know you were on flight 2485."

Lea pinched his waist harshly, gaze showing her annoyance but didn't scold him. They really didn't have the time to explain everything.

"Who are you guys?" Amanda demanded.

Lea cut in before Sam. "We've spoken to some other survivors."

"We know something brought down the plane, not mechanical failure." Sam finished quickly.

"We need your help to stop it from happening again, here." Dean added.

Amanda began to shaken. "I'm sorry, I'm very busy. I have to go-"

Lea grabbed her arm, looking at her with firm eyes and her mouth set in a line. "Hold it lady. We're not gonna hurt you or anyone else on this plane. But you have to listen to us."

"The pilot from 2485, Chuck Lambert, he's dead." Dean interjected.

"What? Chuck is dead?"

"He died in a plane crash. That's two plane crashes in two months." Dean answered. "That doesn't strike you as strange."

"Look, something was wrong with 2485." Sam pushed.

"Maybe you sensed it, maybe not." Lea added gently, tone softer than her firm one she used moments earlier. "But something's wrong with this flight too."

"Amanda, you have to believe us." Dean pleaded.

The trio looked her with intense eyes, letting Amanda see for herself that they were indeed telling the truth and not some crazy nuts.

Amanda tensed, stuttering slightly before rubbing her forehead and speaking, "On 2485, there was this man. He had these eyes."

Sam clicked on immediately. "Yes, that's what we're talking about."

"Well, I don't understand what you want." Amanda retorted.

"Bring the co-pilot back here." Dean replied.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?"

"No time to explain." Lea rushed. "We just want to have a friendly chat with him, that's all."

"Well, how am I supposed to get the co-pilot-?"

Sam interrupted. "Do whatever it takes. Tell him something's broken. Whatever will get him out here."

Amada looked stricken. "Do you know I could lose my job if-"

"Is your job more important than the lives of the people on this plane?" Lea hissed.

They watched in tense silence as Amanda deliberated. Her muscles and stance relaxed, eyebrows unfurrowing. "Okay." She answered, moving past Dean and Lea and walking to the cockpit.

The three hunters peered through the curtain, watching restlessly as Amada knocked on the door and waited for the co-pilot to come out. Once he did, she said something that caused him to walk over to them.

Sam and Dean got out their father's journal and holy water, Sam flipping through said journal to find the incantation as Dean looked through the curtain. Lea, well, she was gathering her magic to make the incantation stronger, her eyes glowing.

Because her powers weren't like witches that the Winchester brothers had heard about, they were slightly curious as to how she worked her powers. Because she didn't need to sacrifice anyone for her powers, they weren't part of Hell or anything dark. Because of that, she was curious herself if her powers would be enough to go against demons themselves or weaken them.

"Now, what's the problem?" The co-pilot asked, entering through the curtain.

Dean quickly punched him, the fist landing on his face and being launched into a corner. Dean grabbed his shirt, lifting him up and slamming him harshly down on his back. He taped the co-pilot's mouth with duct tape.

"Wait, wait! You said you were gonna talk to him." Amanda cried.

"We are gonna talk to him." Dean answered, pushing himself off the other man and kneeling next Lea and Sam.

Sam hurriedly undid the lid on the holy water bottle and poured it over the co-pilot, steam coming off his body as his screams were muffled by the tape. Amanda looked horrified, standing above them.

Burns started appearing on his body the more it was exposed to the holy water, and Lea wasn't making it any better with her power to spread it evenly and creating more burns. Steam rose form the burns, foam coming out of them as he struggled.

"Oh, my God. What's wrong with him?" She panicked.

Sam looked up at her. "Look, we need you calm and outside the curtain. Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Amanda?"

Lea bit her lip. "C'mon, I'll take you out." She assured, sending worried glances to the brothers as she steered them both out.

Lea heard the muffled words, before she heard grunts. She told Amanda to stay, before rushing back and glaring furiously. How dare that evil demon scum say that about his girlfriend! She'll make his departure hell.

"I got him." Sam assured after chanting, grabbing the other arm and holding on tightly.

The demon kicked the journal out of the room, Lea instantly rushing out and grabbing it. Smiling at those she disturbed before quickly walking back, eyes worried. She came back just as the demon escaped its host.

"Where'd it go?" She demanded.

"Into the plane." Dean answered. "Hurry up, we gotta finish it."

All of a sudden, the plane nosedived down, Dean smashing into a corner with Lea and Sam holding onto the frame for dear life. She gave the book to Sam and spoke loudly enough for only him to hear. "Sam, I'm about to do something really stupid. Just make sure I don't fall."

Before Sam could demand what she was about to do, she started to chant furiously, body giving off a light tint of a glow as she struggled with the demon to gain control of the plane. Once she finished, the glow didn't stop, only getting brighter as she opened her eyes to stare at Sam.

"Sam, finish the ritual. I'll hold the bugger off as much as I can." She ordered. Her brows furrowed and her stare turned harsh as she saw Sam unmoving. "Samuel Winchester, do it or so help me I'll turn you into a toad!"

Sam, seeing that she was serious, grabbed the book and rushed to finish the chant. Lea grit her teeth in pain, feeling how the demon was pushing back against her, causing a drop of blood to escape from her mouth, sliding down her chin and landing on the floor.

"That's it you little bastard, I'm done being fucking nice." She growled, her power strengthening and merging with the ritual which cause a strike of lightning to pierce the plane.

As they all screamed, Lea sent out one last burst of her power to send the demon back to Hell. Seconds once that had happened, the turbulence stopped and the plane secured itself, the screams of the passengers dying down as they felt everything return to normal.

With a relieved laugh, Lea fell against Sam, wiping away the trail of blood from the corner of her mouth. Dean stood and walked out of the room, eyes searching for his brother and friend, shoulders relaxing when he found them both safe.

Sam helped stabilise Lea, all three looking around them in relief.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The plane returned to land, all passengers and staff walking out from the gate with their luggage.

"They're coming off right now."

"Sir, can you tell me what happened?" An officer asked the co-pilot.

"I don't know?" He answered. "I was walking through the airport, and then it all goes blank. I don't even remember getting on the plane."

"Is there anything else?" Another officer asked.

"No, that's all." Amanda answered. She looked up, spotting the three who saved their lives. _"Thank you."_ She mouths.

Dean nodded, Lea smiling as she leant against Sam. "Let's get out of here." Dean spoke.

They all started to walk out of the airport, Sam helping Lea who was too weak to support herself. "You okay?" Dean asked them.

Lea stayed silent, only staring at Sam who stopped and looked at them both. "Dean, Lea…it knew about Jessica."

Lea knew the boys both knew she knew about everything and didn't need to hide anything, so she just stayed quiet. "Sam, these things, they read minds." Dean replied calmly. "They lie. Alright? That's all it was."

"Yeah." Sam acknowledged, before they both turned to look down at Lea.

"You gonna explain that witchy mojo and why you look so weak?" Dean questioned.

Lea sighed. "I already explained it back there. My family hail from Salem, but don't need to sacrifice lives in order to have or keep our power. We are born with them. Because of that, we are also born with a gift and a curse. My power is as powerful as my ancestor, whom I'm named after, and she and I both share the same gift and curse."

"They are?" Sam interrupted.

"My gift is to see the future, but they limitations at the moment and I need to practice. My curse is having a weak heart; it's why I was in pain. The more power I use and exert; the more pain I receive. That's why we don't sacrifice lives, because we are the sacrifices." She stayed silent after that, letting them realise that in a way, he family were more cursed than gifted.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The next day, they met with Jerry. Lea had to still be supported by the brothers, seeing as she was still a bit weak from using so much power.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do." Jerry started. "A lot of people could have been killed. Your dads gonna be real proud." He shook the boys hands and shook hands with Lea.

"We'll see you around, Jerry." Sam smiled.

"Hey, you know, Jerry?" Dean called.

"Yeah?"

"I meant to ask, how did you get my cell phone number, anyway?" Dean asked curiously. "I've only had it for six months."

"Your dad gave it to me." He replied back.

"What?" Sam echoed.

"Well, when did you talk to him?" Dean fished.

Jerry started to fumble as he tried to explain, "Well, I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him…but, uh, I called his number, his voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys."

Lea looked at the brothers, who looked at each other.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like 50 times." Sam sighed. "It's been out of service."

"Maybe he changed it recently." Lea muttered under her breathe, eyes drooping as she fought sleep.

Dean ignored them, putting his phone against his ear and waiting for it to go through.

" _This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean…(785) 555-0179. He can help."_

Seeing her friends like this, she couldn't help but hug them both tightly, knowing they wouldn't cry, but knew they needed comfort. And, if that's all she could do right now, she would do exactly that.

Letting them both go moments later, Sam helped her into the impala as Dean hopped into the driver seat, driving off into their next hunt.


	5. AN

I'm sorry to say that this will be on hiatus for the next six months or so. I will need to make my family the number one priority. There may be an update here and there, but they will be few in between.

I never wanted to do this, but my family is and always will be my number one priority. Once again, I apologise and hope you all understand.


	6. Bloody Mary Teaser

Lea twisted and turned in her sleep. body sweating as her once peaceful expression turned worried, biting her lips so hard that they started to bleed, trailing down her chin.

 _Sweet, girlish little giggles echoed throughout the dark room. Three young girls sat around a coffee table, no light except for the wispy candlelight's placed around them._

 _"Okay, your turn. Truth or dare?" One girl asked, her blonde hair tied back in pigtails._

 _"Truth." The other answered, her long dark brown swept over her back neatly_

 _"Do you wanna make out with Benjy Swarts?" The blonde asked with a mischievous smirk._

 _The other girl giggled at that, sweeping her dark eyes over to her friend. "Dare." The brunette demanded._

 _"Okay, lame." She mocked. "You have to...say /'Bloody Mary' in the bathroom."_

 _"Is that the best you can come up with?" Her brunette friend teased._

 _"Who's Bloody Mary?" The girl with dark eyes and short hair questioned._

 _"She's this witch." The blonde answered, looking over to their friend with teasing eyes._

 _"I heard she was a lady killed in a car crash." The brunette refuted._

 _"It doesn't matter who she is." The blonde retorted quickly. "Point is if you say her name three times in the bathroom mirror...she appears...and scratches your eyes out!"As she yelled, the other two friends jumped in fright, before relaxing and laughing along._

 _"So why would anyone say it?"_

 _The brunette stood up, rolling her eyes and grabbing the candle her friend handed to her. "Because it isn't real."_

 _"No turning on the lights." The blonde ordered sternly. "And remember; three times."_

 _The girl walked up the stairs and entered one of the bathrooms, keeping the lights off. Wind washed through the room, as the door creaked opening and closing it, the young girl keeping blank-faced. Walking to the mirror, she set down the candle, staring at her reflection every so often._

 _"Bloody Mary." She paused, shaking her head and looking down. "This is so stupid. Bloody Mary." The wind came through quicker, the light from the flickering as it fought to stay lit. "Bloody Mary."_

 _She stayed silent as she waited for anything to come out. She listened to the howling of the wind and stared at her reflection nervously. A thud echoed through the bathroom, the young brunette screaming in fear, eyes terrified._

 _Outside, her two friends thumped the door loudly, both snickering as mischief lit their faces. The young girl came out, unease flashing across her face._

 _"Scared you." Mocked the blonde, lightly pushing her shoulder._

 _"You guys are jerks." She retorted with a smile._

 _"Lily..." A male voice called out, making the girls turn to him and Lily to lose her smile. "...you mind keeping it down?"_

 _"Sorry, daddy." Lily apologised sheepishly._

 _"Sorry, ." Chorused the other two._

 _Mr shoemaker shook his head slightly, walking away from the girls and towards the upstairs bathroom. As he walked past a mirror that hung from the wall, a reflection of a young girl with her long hair drawn across her face flickered. IT followed him to another mirror, yet, no physical body was there. As if, she was just a figment of imagination that no one was seeing._

 _The father walked into the bathroom, opening the mirror cabinet and grabbed a bottle of pills. Opening the bottle, he poured two pills out, swallowing them as the cabinet shut. Then, he noticed something strange. Black lines started to appear on his face, his fingers trailing to the inner part of his and staring at his face in disbelief._

 _Downstairs with Lily and her friends, they huddled on the bottom of the stairs, giggling childishly. "You so like him." Teased her friend, only for Lily to scoff._

 _Hearing footsteps, they turned to see her older sister coming in. "Hey, geek." She mocked. "You guys having fun?"_

 _"You're out past curfew." Lily snitched, smirking._

 _Her older sister made a face at her. Thanks, dad." She retorted, before walking up the stairs. As she made her way up the stairs, she noticed a large pool of something that was red, outside the upstairs bathroom._

 _She slowly walked over, her grip tightening on her bag. Eyebrows furrowing, she lightly pushed the door open and screamed, eyes wide in terror._

 _Someone else screamed, only she wasn't there._

Lea's body shot up, eyes so wide only her pupil could be seen as her scream echoed throughout her hotel room, alerting the Winchester brothers. They both kicked the door wide open, only to see their witchy friend sobbing as she rocked back and forth.

When she looked up at them, her tears fell down her pale face quicker; she launched herself at them both, crying hysterically. Dean and Sam looked at each other, faces worried before they hugged her tightly.

While they may not have known her long, something inside of them was saying she was important to them.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

 **I hope you enjoyed the little teaser I gave. I have written a little more, but this was the more dramatic scene. Anyway, As I said before it still stands, but I'm also staring my last year of high school in three days and I need to graduate. Updates for all FF's will definitely be sporadic. Think of this as a late Christmas present, or birthday present - whatever floats your boat. Enjoy!**


	7. 4 - Bloody Mary

**4 – Bloody Mary**

Lea twisted and turned in her sleep, body sweating as her once peaceful expression turned worried, biting her lips so hard that they started to bleed, trailing down her chin.

 _Sweet, girlish little giggles echoed throughout the dark room. Three young girls sat around a coffee table, no light except for the wispy candlelight's placed around them._

" _Okay, your turn. Truth or dare?" One girl asked, her blonde hair tied back in pigtails._

" _Truth." The other answered, her long dark brown hair swept over her back neatly._

" _Do you wanna make out with Benjy Swartz?" The blonde asked with a mischievous smirk._

 _The other girl giggled at that, sweeping her dark eyes over to her friend. "Dare." The brunette demanded._

" _Okay, lame." She mocked. "You have to…say_ 'Bloody Mary' _in the bathroom."_

" _Is that the best you can come up with?" Her brunette friend teased._

" _Who's Bloody Mary?" The girl with dark eyes and short hair questioned._

" _She's this witch." The blonde answered, looking over to their other friend with teasing eyes._

" _I heard she was a lady killed in a car crash." The brunette refuted._

" _It doesn't matter who she is." The blonde retorted quickly. "Point is, if you say her name three times in the bathroom mirror…she appears…and scratches your eyes out!"_

 _As she yelled, the other two friends jumped in fright, before relaxing and laughing along._

" _So why would anyone say it?"_

 _The brunette stood up, rolling her eyes and grabbing a candle. "Because it isn't real."_

" _No turning on the lights." The blonde ordered, handing the candle over. "And remember: three times."_

 _The girl walked up the stairs and entered one of the bathrooms, keeping the lights off. Wind washed through the room, as the door creaked opening and closing it, the young girl keeping blank faced. Walking to the mirror, she set down the candle, staring at her reflection every so often._

" _Bloody Mary." She paused, shaking her head and looking down. "This is so stupid. Bloody Mary." Wind came through quicker, the light from the candle flickering as it fought to stay lit. "Bloody Mary."_

 _She stayed silent as she waited for anything to come out. She listened to howling of the wind and stared at her reflection nervously. A thud echoed through the bathroom, the young brunette screaming in fear, eyes terrified._

 _Outside, her two friends thumped the door loudly, both snickering as mischief lit their faces. The young girl came out, unease flashing across her face._

" _Scared you." Mocked the blonde, lightly pushing her shoulder._

" _You guys are jerks." She retorted with a smile._

" _Lily…" A male voice called out, making the girls turn to him and Lily to lose her smile. "…you mind keeping it down?"_

" _Sorry, daddy." Lily apologised sheepishly._

" _Sorry, Mr. Shoemaker." Chorused the other two._

 _Mr. Shoemaker shook his head slightly, walking away from the girls and towards the upstairs bathroom. As he walked past a mirror that hung from the wall, a reflection of a young girl with her long hair drawn across her face flickered. It followed him to another mirror, yet, no physical body was there. As if, she was just a figment of imagination that no one was seeing._

 _The father walked into the bathroom, opening the mirror cabinet and grabbed a bottle of pills. Opening the bottle, he poured two pills out, swallowing them as the cabinet shut. Then, he noticed something strange. Black lines started to appear on his face, his fingers trailing to the inner part of his eye and staring at his face in disbelief._

 _Downstairs with Lily and her friends, they huddled on the bottom of the stairs, giggling childishly. "You so like him." Teased her friend, only for Lily to scoff._

 _Hearing footsteps, they turned to see her older sister coming in. "Hey, geek." She mocked. "You guys having fun?"_

" _You're out past curfew." Lily snitched, smirking._

 _Her older sister made a face at her. "Thanks, dad." She retorted, before walking up the stairs. As she made her way up the stairs, she noticed a large pool of something that was red, outside of the upstairs bathroom._

 _She slowly walked over, her grip tightening on her bag. Eyebrows furrowing, she lightly pushed the door open and screamed, eyes wide in terror._

 _Someone else screamed, only she wasn't there._

Lea's body shot up, eyes so wide only her pupil could be seen as her scream echoed throughout her hotel room, alerting the Winchester brothers. They both kicked the door wide open, only to see their witchy friend sobbing as she rocked back and forth.

When she looked up at them, her tears fell down her pale face quicker; she launched herself at them both, crying hysterically. Dean and Sam looked at each other, faces worried before they hugged her tightly.

While they may not have known her long, something inside of them was saying she was important to them.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Lea was so out of it the next day, she hardly noticed them parking, Dean leaving to grab food and Sam falling asleep. Only did she snap out of her daze when she heard Dean call Sam worriedly, hand shaking his shoulder.

"Sam?" She muttered worriedly, dark circles under her eyes.

"Take it I was having a nightmare." He deduced tiredly.

"Yeah." Dean answered, looking at him with furrowed brows. "Another one."

Sam sighed, turning to them both. "Hey, at least I got some sleep." He retorted, before his hazel eyes landed on Lea's gloomy face. "You alright, Lea?"

Lea's unfocused eyes looked up at him, clearing as they locked with his eyes. She gave a tired smile. "Not yet, but I will be."

Dean, knowing Sam wouldn't talk about whatever he dreamt about, stared pointedly at Lea. "You've been out of it since you screamed last night. Spill." Dean demanded.

She grimaced, biting her lip before sighing. "Someone got murdered here, eyes dissolved and blood everywhere. Eldest daughter saw his body." She explained, brows furrowing. "It wasn't natural. Something…dark was there in that house that night. Just the father though, his two daughters and the youngest one's friends were alright."

"Well, at least we know your witchy powers work." Dean spoke, making her glare at him when Sam picked up the newspaper where a Steven Shoemaker was found dead in his home. Lea's eyes brightened, snatching the paper out of Sam's hands.

"That's him! That's the guy that I saw!" She exclaimed, the two brothers sharing a look of comprehension.

"Well then, we're gonna find out what happened." Dean smirked. "Let's go."

The trio left the car, heading up to the station to try and inspect the body at the morgue. Walking in, they stayed silent, Lea using her magick to curve around them like an invisible shield. Dean quickly noticed the slightly silvery air around them and turned to Lea with a questioning look. She smiled. "It's a shield only the strongest of attacks can dispel." She answered. "I used it to protect us if the creature is here."

Sam looked impressed. "Good idea."

Lea focused her eyes on Dean. "Still cautious of my magick?" She questioned.

Dean stayed silent before shrugging. "As long as you don't turn me into a toad for messing with you, I'm good with it." He answered, before smirking. "Can we use it on Sammy?"

Her smile turned mischievous. "Yes, on _both_ of you." At the ambiguous answer, she left it for the two to decide what to do with that and continued walking.

Entering the morgue, their faces went blank, Dean looking around quietly as Sam and Lea looked ahead of them, spying the guard. Dean noticed a name plaque – Dr D. Feiklowicz, pointing it out to Sam with his elbow lightly.

"Hey." The worker greeted, looking up once he heard three pairs of footsteps.

"Hey." Dean returned, smiling with his teeth.

"Can I help you?" The worker asked.

"Yeah, we're the…med students." Dean answered.

"Sorry?" He questioned, confused.

"Oh, Dr Feiflowicz didn't tell you?" Dean retorted. "We talked to him on the phone. He-"

"We're from Ohio State." Lea cut in during his rambling, smiling pleasantly as her lashes fluttered. "He's supposed to show us Mr. Shoemaker's corpse."

"For our paper." Dean finished.

The worker smiled pretentiously. "Well, I'm sorry. He's at lunch."

The three shared a look. "Oh, well, he said-" Lea tried to finish, before being cut off by Dean.

"Well, you know, it doesn't matter." Dean assured. "You don't mind showing us the body?"

The worker kept his pretentious smile. "Sorry, I can't." He answered. "Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him, if you want."

"An hour?" Dean echoed loudly. He tsked, looking at his brother and their friend. "We gotta be heading Back to Columbus by then."

"Yeah." Sam agreed, Lea nodding her head with a frown.

"Look, this paper's half our grade." Dean tried. "So if you don't mind helping us out-"

"Look, man." The worker interrupted. "No."

Dean chuckled. "I'm gonna hit him in his face, I swear-"

Sam held Dean's arm, still looking at the worker. Lea was contemplating whether to wipe his memory of them and knock him out to just get in, if neither of their approaches worked. "I'm with you." She muttered, eyes narrowed.

Grabbing his wallet, Sam sent a smile to the worker. Counting a few fifties, Dean looked over his brothers' shoulder before staring disbelievingly at what he was doing. Lea was practically steaming from her ears, her eyes glowing faintly. Sam dropped the fifties onto the desk, the worker looking at the money before taking it with his hands.

"Follow me." He ordered, standing up and leading them through.

Dean's lower lip jutted out from his annoyance, clasping Sam's shoulder, he forced him to turn around. "Dude, I earned that money." He complained.

"You won it in a poker game." Sam retorted.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"Boys." They turned to Lea, whose eye was twitching. "That money was for food I was going to make." Her eyes stared daggers at the wounded brothers. "Idiots." She scoffed, following the worker and ignoring the boys who were struggling not to groan.

"Now, the newspaper said his daughter found him." Sam pointed out. "She said his eyes were bleeding."

Lea bit her lip to hide her pout. They already knew this, courtesy of her gory details, and held herself back knowing they needed to see exactly what the corpse looked like, seeing as Lea only saw it when it was covered in blood.

"More than that." He opened. "They practically liquefied." He pulled back the sheet covering the corpse and showed them.

The eye sockets were empty, nothing to be seen.

"Any sign of a struggle?" Dean questioned. "Maybe somebody did it to him?"

"Nope." The worker shot down. "Besides the daughter, he was all alone."

"What's the official cause of death?" Lea asked, staring at the corpse unblinkingly, eyes scouring for any clues as her magick vibrated through the air, electrifying her when it found evidence of a supernatural presence.

"Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke…maybe an aneurysm."

Lea pulled a face. "That _liquefied_ his eyes?" She asked, stressing liquefied.

"Well, something burst in there."

Sam looked at the worker. "What do you mean?"

"Intense cerebral bleeding." He answered with a smirk. "This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."

Dean nodded, taking the information in.

"But the eyes." Sam pointed out. "What would cause something like that?"

"Capillaries can burst." He admitted. "A lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"Yeah, you ever see exploding eyeballs?" Dean questioned, Lea nodding along with his words.

"That's a first for me." He confessed, looking down at the body. "But, hey, I'm not the doctor."

"Hey, you think we could look at the police report?" Dean wondered. "You know, for our paper."

"I'm not really supposed to show you that."

Lea had enough. Pushing past the two, she flicked the workers forehead, his pupils dilating. Her voice turned soft, seductive as she spoke. "You'll show us the police report and forget about us ever coming in, okay?" She purred.

Behind her, Dean and Sam watched dumbfounded as it worked. Lea, now holding the report, smiled at them brightly.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Walking down the stairs, Sam read the report as Dean came up with ways to persuade Lea into doing that so he could have free pies. "It's not a freak medical thing; I found a supernatural presence surrounding him." She stated bluntly, carding a hand through her dark hair before sighing.

"When hasn't it been a supernatural thing in dad's line of work?" Dean mocked Sam, who rolled his eyes before nodding in acquiesce.

"Almost never." Lea chimed cheekily, poking Sam's shoulder.

"Exactly." Dean added, smirking at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes at the both of them. "All right." He sighed, all three walking down the stairs. "Let's go talk to the daughter."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Walking up the path to the house, they quietly entered, Lea's hands shaking as she remembered what she saw. A chill shot up her spine, as she noticed a silvery figure at the top of the stairs, her heart dropped. Her feet refused to enter the house, so she stayed still.

When Sam heard her stop, he turned around and looked at her worriedly. "You alright, Lea?" He asked quietly, Dean turning around and looking both annoyed and worried.

"I-I can't go in." She admitted, her arms held her waist tightly as her eyes screwed shut. "Maybe, I'll just stay in the car and wait for you guys."

Dean wordlessly handed over the keys to her, avoiding her surprised eyes. "Just don't scratch baby."

She smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you, the both of you." She grabbed the keys and walked back to the impala, leaving Dean and Sam alone.

"She saw something." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "But what did she see?"

Lea hurried back to the impala, lunging in before her breathe stuttered and she struggled not to cry. It wasn't the house or the people that had her so shaken; it was the dark and twisted presence of a spirit that wanted revenge.

She needed to leave before her magick unconsciously lashed out to protect her; possibly harming everyone in the vicinity if that happened. She needed to recollect herself, but protect her mind from that presence.

There were only a handful of solutions, one was forcing her fear down and going into that house or to hypnotise herself to ignore the presence. And in her current state, neither option would work as any spell she did in this mindset, could potentially harm her, both physically and magickly.

 _When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a house that had blood splattered along the walls, pools of blood oozing around her. When she looked down, she felt something slide down her face. The tips of her fingers touched under her eye, and when she pulled them back, her heart shuttered to a stop, her mind shutting down._

 _For there on the tips of her fingers, was fresh blood. "Guilty." Crooned a hoarse voice._

 _Her eyes snapped up, landing on the figure she had seen when Steven Shoemaker cruelly died. The figure blurred in her vision, didn't take away the feeling, the taste, of vengeance and revenge it oozed. Her senses went numb, magick cocooning her protectively as her heart raced to the beat of a drum._

 _Her mouth opened, a silent scream escaping her as she fell down, eyes wide in fright as she stared up at her._

" _Guilty." She crooned, a shaky finger pointed right at her, the figures dark hair falling in her face as she tilted her head to the side. "Guilty. Guilty!"_

She shot up, hands flying to her face as if to feel any blood dripping from her eyes. "What in the seven hells was that?!" She hissed, rubbing the area under her eyes.

When the brothers walked back out, faces pensive, she didn't bring up the dream. She didn't bring up the creature she saw.

Whatever she saw, it was something to be frightened of. Weary of. Be _afraid_ of.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town." Dean started, as the trio walked into the local library. "There's gonna be some proof, right?"

"Legends and myths always start with a truth." Lea admitted, running her hand through her hair with a tired sigh. "That's how it always works, then some twists and additions through the decades and centuries."

"A local woman who died nasty." Dean added, listening to Lea who shrugged uneasily.

"Yeah, but a legend this widespread, it's hard." Sam replied. "I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride. There's a lot more."

"But the ending is all the same." Lea pointed out. "She dies a tragic death and kills whoever does her little ritual."

"So, what are we looking for?" Dean questioned, walking through the doors with the other two following him.

"Well, every version's got things in common. It's always a woman named Mary and the ending is all the same, like Lea said." Sam replied. "And she always dies in front of a mirror. So, we gotta search newspaper's, public records, as far back as they go and see if we can find a Mary who fits the bill."

"Well, that sounds annoying." Dean moaned.

"Joy." Lea groaned. "More sleepless nights in the library."

"No, it won't be so bad, as long as we…" Sam groaned under his breathe, annoyed when they saw the _'out of order'_ papers on all the computers. "I take it back. This will be very annoying."

Lea stomped her foot. "And no, my magick will blow every single electronic in here if I even try what you're thinking, Dean."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

" _I'm not sure." She stated in annoyance, phone in hand as she drove down the street. "They were cops or detectives or something."_

" _Whoever they were, they were cute." Her friend teased, walking to her bed and taking her jacket off, blonde hair swishing behind her._

" _Jill." She stressed._

" _You don't think so?"_

" _Yeah, okay, they were cute. But…do you think something could have happened to Donna's dad?" She questioned, eyes on the road but mind so far away._

" _Maybe Lily was right." Jill began, walking to her bathroom. "Maybe Bloody Mary got him."_

" _Haha. Very funny."_

 _She slowly laid down on her bed, lips curling into a smug smile. "Wait, I'm sorry. Was that fear I hear in your voice?" She teased._

" _No." She deadpanned, turning the wheel as her face fell flat._

 _Jill sat up, eyes half lidded as her lips upturned a smug smile that broadened. "Charlie, I'm walking to the bathroom mirror right now." She stated, slowly walking into the lit bathroom._

" _Jill, quit it." Charlie demanded._

 _She stopped once she faced her reflection, blue eyes staring into each other. "Oh, no. I can't help myself." She started breathlessly. "I'm gonna say it. Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary."_

 _It went silent on Jill's end, a flicker of worry lighting in Charlie. "Jill?" She murmured._

 _It was silent of a few seconds, before a bloodcurdling scream burst from the phone, startling Charlie. "Jill!" She shouted worried, dark eyes wide._

 _It vanished as soon as she heard her friends teasing laughter._

" _You're such a freak." She taunted, rolling her eyes. "I'll call you tomorrow."_

 _She hung up, laughing as she walked out. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief, happy that she wasn't in danger, and closed her cell with a sigh, her dark eyes staring out into the dark night._

 _Music blared softly, enough to hear the words being sung as Jill unlocked her closet, shimming out of her jeans and unaware of the presence she summoned. The creature stayed quiet, standing in the mirror as Jill closed her closet and walked around her room in just a shirt and panties._

 _Sitting down at her table, she started taking out her earrings and placing them in a pink jewellery box, the creature following her every movement of where she went. Jill walked past the creature, its presence going unknown to her as she entered her bathroom, fluffing her hair as she turned the water on with a sigh._

 _When she bent down to wash her face, her reflection just stared down at her, its hands gripping the sink under the mirror in the other world. When she looked back into the mirror, her face froze, eyes widening when she saw her reflection tilt its head to the side with a mocking glint in its eyes._

 _Her breathe came out rapidly, her reflection bleeding from her left eye, staring unblinkingly at Jill. She rose a shaky hand under her right eye, before moving it under left and wiping the blood dripping from her eye. She started to hyperventilate, moving both hands to wipe the blood away when her reflection spoke._

" _You did it." The reflection stated, voice soft with its mocking tone. Watching blankly as Jill continued to pant and wipe away the blood, staring at it with wide eyes. "You killed that boy."_

 _Jill continued to freak out, trying to desperately wipe away the blood dripping from her eyes, reflection uncaring. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. Air stopped moving into her lungs, throat closing as she struggled for air, it staring at her as she fell to die, a small mocking smirk on its lips as it looked down at its newest victim._

Lea woke up, tears dripping from her eyes as she sobbed. Her hands enclosing her mouth so she wouldn't alert anyone to her crying. It had taken another victim, and she could only watch in despair with its destructive path.

Shakily climbing out of the bed, she tripped over thin air before diving for her journal and a pen, writing down the dreams and her reactions.

She didn't want to watch another person die, not when she couldn't do anything to stop it within her dreams.

"Mother never spoke of this." She whimpered to herself. "Mother only spoke of the sight we shared, but this, _this_ is something entirely else." She stared down at her hands, tears falling from her eyes as her magick expanded around the room, protecting her and warding off evil intentions. "What is happening to me?"

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

She stayed in her room, even when her magick alerted her the two brothers were awake and getting ready. She had dressed herself hours ago, opening the door to their room and shuffling in quietly, listening to them converse.

"So, what'd you dream about?" Dean questioned, looking briefly to the tired teenager. He would talk with her later, she looked so out of it.

"Lollipops and candy canes." Sam replied tiredly, staring up at the ceiling.

Dean nodded, a smirk on his lips as he looked away. "Yeah, sure." He retorted.

When Sam turned his head, he looked at Lea with worried eyes before looking to Dean who shrugged and shook his head, mouthing _"Later"_. "You find anything?"

"Oh, besides a whole new level of frustration?" Dean replied, reading the book in his lap. "No. I've looked at everything." He handed Lea the notes he made, prompting her to look down and clear her empty eyes.

"A few local women, Laura and Cathryn committed suicide in front of a mirror. And a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but no Mary…" She trailed off, looking at Dean with curious eyes.

Sam groaned, falling down on his back. "Maybe we just haven't found it yet."

Dean took a deep breathe, taking the notes back from Lea. "I've also been searching for any strange deaths in the area." He continued. "You know, eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe just ain't Mary."

Sam's cell broke the sombre silence, causing him to answer it while Lea and Dean looked over the information together. "Hello?"

He frowned when he heard the familiar voice, sharing a look with the other two who quirked a brow in confusion.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

They looked at Charlie, who had latched onto Lea, who – despite her discomfort of hugging a random stranger – held just as tightly as she sniffled in despair. The shadows of the trees hiding them from the bight sun as they sat and stayed silent.

"And they found her on the bathroom floor." She sniffed, hugging Lea tightly. "And her – her eyes. They were gone."

"I'm sorry." Sam spoke softly, looking down at her as Dean shared a look with Lea.

Charlie wiped tears from her face, looking up at them with despaired eyes. "And she said it." She continued, ignorant of the shared looks between the trio. "I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"

"No, you're not insane." Dean defended looking at her.

"God, that makes me feel so much worse." She whimpered.

"Look…" Sam hesitated, both brothers looking to Lea for help who shook her head slightly.

"Charlie." She whispered, tilting the teenagers chin up. "We think something's happening in your quiet town. Something that isn't normal, unexplainable."

"And we're gonna stop it." Dean finished. "But we could use your help."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Charlie quietly opened the bedroom door, hurrying over to her window as she slid it open, ushering them inside, Sam and Dean helping Lea through as he gave her the bag to carry.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam questioned, looking over his shoulder as he and Lea started digging through the bag.

"I just said I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things." She answered nervously, hands sliding into her jean pockets. "I hate lying to her."

"Well, if you wanna find out what happened, a little white lie is the best way to go." Lea murmured quietly. "Alright, Charlie hit the lights."

As Charlie walked over to turn the lights off, Sam turning on a video camera as Lea helped Dean.

"What are you guys looking for?" She wondered, walking back as she looked at them.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it." Dean replied.

"Hey, night vision." Sam spoke, handing the equipment to his brother, who swiftly turned it on. "Thanks. Perfect."

Dean noticed the camera still pointing at him and twisted slightly so his face was hovering over his shoulder. "Do I look like Paris Hilton?" He teased.

Lea rolled her eyes, shoving him lightly. "Not with that smoulder you're not." She retorted, lips quirking at the stifled laughter they quickly hid.

She stayed near Charlie while the brothers looked around, eyes landing across numerous pictures of Jill with her family and friends.

"So, I don't get it." Sam started, recording the closet mirror. "I mean, the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How is she choosing them?"

"Maybe she's a vengeful spirit, Sam." Lea sassed, crossing her arms as she remembered the feeling that creature in her dreams gave out, especially the close-up version.

"I wanna know why Jill said it in the first place." Dean demanded, making it more a curious sentence than the demand it actually was.

"It was just a joke." Charlie answered nervously.

"Yeah, well, somebody's gonna say it again. It's just a matter of time."

Her nose twitched, remembering how Jill walked so casually, looked so much like a teenager and died before she was meant to. She avoided the bathroom, the image of Jill dying right in front of her haunting her every move she made in the bedroom.

"Hey." Sam called out, eyes trained on the camera that was pointed under the middle of the bathroom mirror. "There's a black light in the trunk, right?"

"I'll go get it." Lea stated quickly, leaving before they could question her weird behaviour. Not too long after, she shimmied her way and climbed through the window with the black light in her hand and holding it as Sam brought the mirror out and Dean closed the curtains.

As they stood, Charlie sitting on the bed, they watched silently as Sam tore the paper from the back turning on the black light and shining it across the back. She leaned in slightly, where an invisible bloody handprint was splayed out. As he moved it around, Dean noticed a name under the handprint, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie echoed.

"You know who that is?" Sam questioned.

"No." She denied.

The hunters shared a look, their jaws clenching at the thought it was another victim-to-be.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sitting next to Charlie and Dean in the park, Lea held her face in her hands when Sam walked up to them. "So, Gary Bryman was an eight-year-old boy." Sam answered their question.

Lea paled, eyes widening as the information sunk in. "My god." She breathed in disbelief. "What happened?"

Sam sat next to her, holding a slip of paper and reading off it. "Two years ago, he was killed in a hit-and-run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry but nobody saw the plates or the driver."

"Oh, my god." Charlie breathed, shocked.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Jill drove that car." She admitted loudly, near hysterical.

"Your friend killed an eight-ear-old boy." Lea echoed blankly. Though, she should have known. But what was messing with her mind was driving her nuts, and it only got worse the longer she stayed here.

"We need to get to your friend Donna's house." Dean spoke.

Lea stood up, shaking her head as her dark hair flowed with the movement. "You guys go, but I'm walking back to the motel."

Sam furrowed his brows, sharing a look with an equally confused Dean. "Are you sure? We can drop you off."

Mouth thinning, she shook her head forcefully. "I already know what you guys will find." She bit her lip. "And I don't want to be in a car right now, not yet."

The trio watched her walk away, head bowed as her arms hugged her waist tightly.

As her eyes slid shut, memories she didn't want resurfaced. The bright lights, the uncontrollable movements, the screams – everything. She couldn't be in a car, not after having flashbacks of what killed her family. Leaving her and brothers the only survivors.

She couldn't be in something that caused her family to veer off the road and crash into that tree. Not yet, not while those memories swam forcefully against the current of her mind.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

As the moon rose high into the sky, Lea let the brothers research, the thrum of her magick surrounding them letting her know what they were doing. Her eyes flickered between blue and grey before decided on green as she rose a hand. _"_ _Obumbratio domus mea est in ore exíbit gládius acútus vocationem et vectigal et bell._ _Protect te et ipsum faciet vindictam quasi mulier a doctrina eorum qui occiderant vocat ex nomine eius_ _."_

Her magick expanded, cocooning her tightly as the shadows in her room hid the light shining from the moon, encasing her room in total darkness. Her body glowed brightly, as her brows furrowed in concentration. _"_ _Mulier a vindicto defendat, custodiat nos a sirenis vocationem. Tibi noster, salva nos de manu lux non est, tenebrae quoque lapsa sinu denuntiarent ut auferatis malum de imis reptilia inferni detractos_ _."_ Raising both hands high above her head, her eyes slid open as they bleed white. _"_ _Nos defendat, et custodiat incolumes._ _"_

Her magick exploded powerfully, leaving her to gasp breathlessly as the shadow's dwindled to their original sizes, the moons light trailing through the dirty window. She collapsed, her muscles sore, chest heaving as her brain was shutting down to make her sleep.

"Not yet." She murmured tiredly; voice croaky in evidence of her casting. Using her index finger, she pointed at a pen and paper, writing a note to explain that her body would be recuperating for a while. She left out what spells she used, how exhausting they were to novice users, even though she admittedly more advance, she hadn't practised in nearly a year.

She wouldn't know just how those spells would affect her once she woke up.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _Light steps trailed the woven path, vines lying against browned bricks. Her mouth twitched into a small smile, hands tracing the grains of the cement woven with the bricks. "It's been a while." She hummed. "I haven't been to my mindscape in a year, and something pulled me here."_

 _She continued to walk, footsteps growing heavier as they sunk into the muddy dirt, her jeans getting covered as she stopped in front of a blue door with a name engraved on it. She grasped the handle of the door, opening it and walking into the hallways of the high school of her victims' friend._

 _She stopped, steady gaze locked onto Charlie as she cautiously made her way past the windows, hardening at the figure leaning against the window._

" _Mary." She called out, raising a hand to protect Charlie once the eyeless Mary turned to face her. "You cannot take her. She never uttered your name."_

" _You cannot stop me." Her disembodied voice hissed, hackles rising._

" _But I can stop you." She retorted, blasting her magick and watching blankly as the ghostly figure of Mary disappeared into thin air._

 _Her hands started to shake, vanishing ever so slightly. Her green eyes trailed to Charlie, watching as she sat in her class with worried breathes and fearful eyes._

" _This will protect you, until Sam and Dean help." She whispered, trailing a hand in front of her face, the air creating a brief wind that spooked Charlie. "Good luck."_

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _Her breathes came out as unsteady pants, hands shaking violently as she fell to her knees. Exhaustion swirled her mind, muscles tensing pain as she coughed blood._

" _Why do you fight so hard?" Her disembodied voice taunted. "You couldn't save them. You had the power and knowledge to, but you didn't."_

" _N-no." She denied. "I couldn't! I promised!"_

 _Mary snarled, forcing the blood quicker from her nose. "YOU COULD!" She roared, startling Lea as she pushed away from the ghost. "You could, but chose not to. Your mother would have understood." The taunts turned dark, seductive with its honesty. "Your mother was a better person than you could ever hope to be. She wouldn't let anyone die."_

 _The pain stopped; the bleeding slowed. Everything she spoke was the truth, yet at its core there was a difference. Lea chuckled lowly. Everything seemed clearer, making Mary panic. "What are you laughing for?!" She shrieked. "You're going to die as you should have!"_

" _Because, I am the person my mother raised me to be." She retorted confidently. "And now, you will be stopped permanently."_

 _Marys sinister face darkened further, hearing the words being chanted by a Winchester. "Your friends shall die tonight." She hissed, vanishing into a wispy smoke that Lea easily banished._

 _Lea chuckles rose in pitch, until her head was thrown back, shoulders shaking in pure hysteria. The brothers wouldn't deal with Bloody Mary on their own, not if she had any say in it._

" _Oh, bitch, you don't know what you've brought on yourself." She chuckled, snapping her fingers. "Just you wait."_

She rolled onto her side, hacking up blood as her chest tightening in unbelievable pain. "Ah fuck!" She cursed loudly, pushing herself up and staggering against the wall. "Time to end a ghostly bitch."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

As she staggered through the stormy night, she narrowed her eyes at the antique shop. "Mary, oh Mary, quite contrary, how does you murder count grow?" She sang under her breath nastily.

The rain obscured her vision, but she could make out the figures of the brothers and hear the shattering of the mirrors. _'Poor mirrors.'_ She mused. _'Having to be shattered because a vengeful bitch wants to take eyeballs.'_

She stood past the unconscious officers, swiping their memories from the night so nothing could bite their asses. She would rather not have to deal with another crime on top of the ones she had no doubt the brothers were aware of and countless others she was sure they had broken and kept it to themselves.

She heard the whispers of Mary, heard Sam grunting in pain and rushed to the back with the mirrors. _"Deleo!"_ She chanted as Dean swung the crowbar and smashed the mirror.

Lea fell to the floor, holding her chest and coughing blood into her hand as Dean knelt down, cradling Sam's face. "Sammy? Sammy?"

"It's Sam." He retorted tightly, struggling through his pain, causing Lea to let a breathy laugh.

"God. You okay?" Dean questioned, wiping the blood off his cheek.

"Yeah." He answered quietly.

Dean looked back to the mirror, grasping Sam by the arm and holding him. "Come on, come on." He looked to Lea, worry strengthening as he saw her state.

"Take Sam." She breathed, clutching the wall and standing up. "I'll follow."

As the trio walked away, Lea stopped short, hearing the glass moving. "Take Sam out." She ground out.

"Lea –" Dean started.

"Now!" She ordered, eyes burning darkly. "I have some business to take care of with this bitch."

He nodded unsurely. "Be careful, kid."

Lea remained quiet, causing him to hurry Sam out so he could help Lea. "C'mon, c'mon." He muttered in frustration, baring his teeth when he dropped his keys.

"Hello, Mary." She hummed.

Mary remained silent; hair drawn to hide her face.

"I would have let them save you, remain human with your last minutes on this plane." She continued nonchalantly, before her eyes narrowed into furious slits. "However, you crossed a line, and you'll be gone for good. _In infernis arderet_ _! U_ _stilo_ _!"_

She watched as vibrant, scorching flames surrounded the shrieking Mary. Her pained cries echoing through the silent antique shop.

"Better tell those two morons they're in for six hundred years of bad luck."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

She didn't go with the Winchesters when they drove Charlie back to her house. She was still nursing the reopened wounds that the whole Bloody Mary incident caused. Her eyes trailed down to her wrist, an inscription of curved writing tattooed, her finger tracing it gently. _Mary Worthington_.

She closed her eyes, head falling onto her pillow as she remembered her mother's words.

" _You see this tattoo?" Her mother questioned, looking at her young daughter._

 _Lea nodded. "What does it mean?"_

 _Her mother let her trace the names with a small smile. "These tattoos are a reminder of our decisions. They stand for whether we do the right thing by them, or the right thing by us."_

 _Her brows furrowed in confusion. "What does that mean?"_

 _She smiled knowingly. "You'll understand when you get your first one. Now, your brother is waiting for you to play with him. He's been waiting all day."_

 _Little Lea nodded, racing past her mother to play with her baby brother._

"I chose to right the people around me." She whispered. "I did the right by me, choosing to save them instead of her."

The _what ifs_ plagued her mind, but she knew.

She knew she would do it all over again to make them just that little safer in the world.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **So, I've finally updated the full chapter. It originally was going to end with a moment with her and Sam, but the scene didn't really mesh with the stronger outlook on the character now that you've seen her in a different light. Yes, the tattoos are going to be a more prominent thing with her, think of it as how her choices affected her reasoning. She saved the Winchesters rather than Mary. Also, just a question, would anyone like the idea of me starting an account on Twitter or Instagram to give out little blurbs, scenes that didn't make it, little teasers on fanfics I have on here, fanfics in the works to eventually come out or even original stuff? Let me know, drop a pm or just leave it with your review on this chapter. I hope you like it, it's definitely one of my better chapters. And, yes, there will be scenes with the brothers without Lea, I just wanted to cement her as perhaps a neutral dark and light person, someone to balance them out. Things will come and go with the first few seasons, though she will change some things, for specifics you'll have to wait and I can't wait for season four, I've already go ideas and how that will pan out.**


	8. 5 - Skins

**5 – Skins**

 _As her eyes opened, her brows furrowed in confusion. Strapped to a chair, blonde hair mattered with stained blood, a gag in her mouth as her rope burned writs and ankles tugged frightfully, the unnamed woman cried pitifully as she stared at her would be killer._

 _Lea stayed silent, seating herself on the bed next to her and watched cautiously as the attacker's face remained blurry. He twisted in a recognisable knife slightly, as her magick thrummed with numerous footfalls of the grass outside._

'How curious.' _She thought, crossing her arms as her eyes trailed over the shivering young woman and faceless man._ 'He has a similar build to Dean, but Dean would never hurt anyone.'

 _Her eyes narrowed onto his wrist, to onlookers it wouldn't have looked strange but she knew something wasn't right. She had a tracker on the brothers in case of emergencies, something that more or less would come in handy in the near future with their six hundred years of bad luck._

 _She barely flinched at the sound of the front door handle breaking off, but titled her head as a sign of acknowledgement, narrowing at the mans turn of his head to the door. He barely focused on the kidnapped woman, preparing to hide as the footfalls of boots clambered up the silent stairs._

 _Lea stood, following the man as she breezed past the woman, narrowed eyes taking in her features marred by the dried blood and fear diluted eyes. Something about this wasn't right. She knew who the figure was, despite his blurry face, and yet she also knew he would never harm a civilian whatsoever. He was far too annoying like that, well, with innocent ones she conceded with a shrug._

" _Freeze! Don't move!" One SWAT member shouted, pointing his gun at the frigid figure that was once struggling to open the glass doors._

" _Drop the knife." Another ordered._

" _Keep your hands where I can see them!"_

" _Drop it."_

 _The man turned slightly, his blurry face becoming clearer the longer she concentrated. The seams of his face, while recognisable, was marred with stitches that let disgust crawl through her veins._

" _Hold it right there! Come on, come on!"_

" _Now. Nice and easy. Do it."_

 _Not-Dean dropped the knife with a condescending quirk of his lips, something that rubbed her the wrong way._

" _You are not Dean." She hissed, ignoring the frozen people as she neared the now smirking figure. "You will cease this now."_

" _Or what?" He taunted in his voice, green eyes sparkling with deceit and_ hunger _. "You can't do a thing, sweetheart. It's going to happen."_

 _She clicked her fingers together. "I'll deal with you when it does then." She retorted coldly. "You don't use a face I know and get away with it."_

" _Like you did to poor Mary?"_

 _Her magick thrummed dangerously through her veins, strumming a string that teetered precariously on a thin line that was waiting to be broken. The tattoo on her wrist burned at the mention of the name, causing her to grimace. "She made her bed." Lea claimed angrily._

Dean _chuckled loudly. "Let it be known that you are one scary witch. I can't wait to get my hands on you."_

"Valeo!" _She chanted, banishing him from her vision and leaving her to pick up the fragmented pieces of herself._

She woke up with an inaudible gasp, just as Dean parked into a service station and stopped the engine. "All right. I figure we hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, then Bisbee by midnight." He paused, looking at the spaced-out Sam. "Sam wears women's underwear."

"Do I need to start hiding mine then?" She quipped cheekily, a teasing smirk lighting up her features as she and Dean traded amused looks.

"First, no. Second, I've been listening, I'm just busy." Sam retorted, staring down at the small device in his hand.

She quirked a brow. "I forgot how tiny they were." She hummed, leaning back with a smug smile. "My generation had better phones."

Dean perked up, looking at her reflection. "Really?"

She nodded. "Games, social media, dating apps – or hook-up apps really – and the internet on them was worth it."

Dean smirked. "Hook-up apps?" He echoed. "My type of thing then."

"One, gross. Two, I wouldn't know how they worked." She shot back easily. "You didn't know what psychopaths you were meeting up with."

"There's a story behind this." Dean caught, smirking at the annoyed glare she was sending him. "Tell Deano what happened."

"Fine. Some friends made me a profile, set me up with a creep that ended up a stalker and I memory wiped him." She snapped. "Now, focus back on Sammy."

"It's Sam." He interrupted. "I'm trying to read emails, so continue your bickering somewhere else."

She gasped dramatically, ignoring Deans eye-roll as he walked out from the car. "Sam the man, our _bickering_ , as you call it, is part of our love-hate relationship." She hummed, leaning over the console and stopping next to his face. "Now, who are you emailing?"

He ignored the way her breath tickled his cheek. "Friends from Stanford." He replied nonchalantly.

She grinned, pinching his cheek and snickering when he swatted her hand away.

"You're kidding." Dean called out. "You still keep in touch with your college buddies?"

Sam frowned. "Why not?"

"Because people are annoying and I prefer to call them plebeians with how stupid they can be." Lea muttered under her breathe, snorting at the amused quirk of a smile from Sam.

"Well, what exactly do you tell them?" Dean wondered, finishing up fuelling his precious baby and coming over to his side door. "You know? About where you've been, what you're doing?"

"A simple charm helps." Lea answered quietly, snickering behind her hand at the looks they both shot her.

"I tell them I'm on a road trip with my big brother." He replied, rolling his eyes and interrupting before she could talk. "And a friend that we've known for a while."

Lea huffed, crossing her arms with an indignant huff. "I know not to invite you to any party I host."

"You don't like parties." Dean retorted.

"Just because I can't relate to any plebeian and their stupid drunken ways, does not mean I don't know how to host a fun party." She shot back.

"I tell them I needed some time off after Jess." Sam continued, shaking his head at her.

She blinked, sucking a breath in. "Mood killer."

Dean inclined his head slightly. "Oh, so you lie to them."

"No. I just don't tell them everything." Sam explained.

"So, white lies that will eventually catch up to you." Lea concluded with a smirk. "Nice way of saying you're lying, isn't it Bean?"

"Yes." He shot her look. "And I'm not a Bean."

"You sure? It rhymes with Dean, so it would make sense." She teased.

"You're infuriating." Dean grumbled.

"I'm witty and sarcastic, with a touch of infuriating." She amended. "But, seriously, lying is the best way to go about your friendships."

"Far worse by telling truth." Dean agreed with a shrug.

"So, what am I supposed to do? Just cut everybody out from my life?" He demanded.

Dean shrugged, nonverbally giving his answer. Lea quirked a brow.

"You're serious?" Sam wondered.

"Look, it sucks, but a job like this, you can't get close to people." Dean replied confidently.

"This is where I disagree with you, Deano." Lea interrupted. "Just keep your family around you, let the others wonder what crazy things you get up to. Less annoying interactions with plebeians."

"You're both kind of antisocial, you know that?" Sam teased.

She held a finger up, poking his cheek. "Correction, I don't talk with plebeians that don't have the mental capacity to have legitimate conversations with me."

"Yeah, whatever." Dean shrugged, somewhat agreeing with Lea. "Unbelievable."

"God." Sam breathed with shock.

"What?"

"Has Kim Kardashian leaked her sex tape?" She shrugged at the stunned looks on their faces. "Another few years then. Continue."

Sam, still looking stunned, moved his eyes back to his cell. "This email from this girl Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine." Sam answered.

"She hot?"

"Yes, Dean." Lea replied knowingly. "Sammy does find hot friends, somehow."

Sam rolled his eyes, ignoring the oncoming bickering between the two. "I went to school with her and her brother Zach. She says Zach's been charged with murder. Arrested for killing his girlfriend." He paused, scrolling down the email. "Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

"Dude, what kind of people are you hanging out with?" He questioned.

"No man, I know Zach. He's no killer." Sam replied sternly.

She rolled her eyes. "Who knows in this universe." She muttered under her breathe, refusing to back down when Sam sent her a small glare.

"Yeah, well, maybe you know Zach as well as he knows you." Dean retorted, Lea nodding in agreement.

Sam pondered for a few seconds, before looking up at Dean. "They're in St. Louis. We're going."

"Look, sorry about your buddy, okay?" He apologised. "But this does not sound like our kind of problem."

"It is our problem. These are my friends." Sam snapped.

"St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam." Dean retorted.

"Look, I disagree with you both." Lea interrupted, glaring at them when they opened their mouths to retort. "But maybe we should check this out anyway. Just to be on the safe side."

Dean looked at the two glaring at him, hanging his head. A few moments later, they were cruising back to St. Louis to check on Sam's friends.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I'll stay here, you have fun chatting with the hot friend." She insisted.

"Last time you said that, you were unconscious for a day and coughing blood." Dean retorted.

"I already knew what would happen." She commented dryly. "I just did it before you two stopped me."

"And we will if you do it again." Sam added, crossing his arms and staring her down. "We worry, and we didn't know what was going on when you were like that."

She sighed, leaning against Baby and ignoring the exasperated groan from Dean. "Listen, yes the more I use my magick the more I'm likely to be coughing up a lung – figuratively, not literally." She amended at the paling faces. "It is a curse my family has dealt with for generations. The less we use it, the more likely we are to injuries."

"The more you use it, the more you cough blood." Sam reiterated. "Not exactly a win-win situation."

"Yes, it is." She shot back quickly. "The more powerful spells we use and the longer we use it, the stronger we become and the less we lose blood. Definitely a win-win situation."

"Doesn't mean we have to like it." Dean retorted sternly.

Her eyes narrowed. "I hadn't done any magick for more than two years, so yes my reaction to finally doing large bursts of it will have consequences, what won't?" She continued before they could argue. "The further along I go with it, I won't have to worry about losing blood unless I'm doing a spell that requires it."

Sam and Dean shared a look, before turning back to Lea. "You're still coming with us." Dean insisted.

"I have no problem turning you pink for the next week." She warned. "You too, Sammy. Just let me stay at the motel and I won't do anything too strenuous."

They narrowed their eyes at her.

"I swear on my magick I won't do anything too strenuous." She vowed, holding out her hand and watching as a brand appeared on her left wrists. "There, with this, I won't do anything past my capabilities until you two get back and watch over me when I do it."

"We'll be back in a few hours." Dean sighed. "Don't do anything I would."

"So, I can do what Sam does?" She quipped.

Sam groaned. "What either of us. Just don't do anything too stupid."

"Go check on Rebecca, I'll be fine." She promised with a slight smile. "I'll make something when you two get back and search on my own."

"Fine." Sam nodded, walking out with Dean before pausing and looking back at her. "Just be careful, alright? We don't need you wandering off and not get to you in time."

"I survived seventeen years on my own." She answered. "I think I can last a few more years."

He smiled briefly then followed Dean to Baby, leaving her on her own while she walked into her room. Twisting her hand, she smirked as it locked and walked to her bed where she fell on it, her dark hair lying around her before she sat up.

"I think its time I do a little investigating on my own." She hummed, closing her eyes and letting her magick calmly flow through her as she was swept away to her mindscape, her magick anchoring her physical self to the world.

 _She walked down the woven path, no longer trailing her hands across the bricks. Her stubbornness to prideful to admire her favourite scenery. She was a witch on a mission, and she would rather not have to deal with the two brothers on her case again._

 _Opening a door, woven with intricate details, she smiled at the warm welcome she received. "Astral, it's been a while." She murmured quietly, her fingers weaving through the delicate fur of her companion._

 _Astral meowed, her fluffy tails swaying gently, her piercing green eyes squinting at her witch. "Sorry I've been so busy to visit, moving realms is hard work when you have to stop certain idiots from doing stupid things." She continued, picking her up and twirling on her heel. "Now, can you find me my grimoire? I know I left it here somewhere."_

 _Astral meowed once, jumping from her arms and landing gently on the tiled floor, bounding next to a stack of books that she easily jumped across. Not even a moment later, she turned back, tugging at a bound book._

" _Good girl." She smiled, kissing her head and grasping the book from her mouth. "I'll take you with me next time. Can't overload those two more than I already have."_

 _Walking over to a table, she bit her thumb, swiping over a lock and watching as it glowed briefly, the pages turning furiously before stopping at the front. She smirked, running a hand over the codex and gave a silent push with her magick._

" _Something so simple won't cause me harm." She huffed. "Not after I did_ those _spells for them. Stupid, worrying brothers."_

 _Astral, confused at her witch's mutterings, quirked a brow before returning to her perch she created and returned to her rest, knowing her witch would be safe with whoever she was with._

" _Wendigo, fae, sirens…" She muttered, eyes steady as she read, dismissing anything that didn't sound remotely to what she was looking for. "So, it's either a shapeshifter or a Skinwalker. Though, a Skinwalker has physical attributes that can be seen by anyone, a shapeshifter has more finesse, except to a trained witch. I'll research more in the motel."_

 _She closed the book, carrying it under her arm. Kissing her feline companion, she waved once more and shut the door firmly. No need for anything to pop in and destroy her library. That was the last thing she needed here._

Gasping, she barely winced at the dull pain throbbing in her chest. Shifting her hand around her, she smiled at the comforting emotion she received when she held her grimoire. Hearing Baby pull into the motel, she waved her hand, shrinking the grimoire and placing it around the chain she had gotten from the book.

"Sam, Dean and Rebecca – I assume." She waved, once she opened the door, leaning against the frame with a lazy smirk. "To what do I owe the pleasure of helping you now?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "We had a deal; you're coming with us now."

She rolled her eyes, punching his shoulder playfully and walking over to Sam, who was quietly explaining how they knew her. "Sam the man, would this be the beautiful Rebecca we came to help?"

Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Beck, this is Lea. Lea, meet Rebecca." He introduced.

Rebecca smiled politely, unsure about the young woman – or at least she thought so. "It's nice to meet a friend of Sam's." She shook her hand. "Though, he hasn't spoken about you."

"I met him a few days ago. Dean and I have been friends for a while." She lied smoothly, lips curling into a smile once she saw the droop of relief on his face. "I've heard stories, but never met the man. I'd say we've become good friends in the short time we've known each other."

Rebecca's smiled widened. "Well, its still nice to meet you."

Lea smirked. "I'll let you in on a secret." She ignored the tense look from Sam. "The way to Deano's heart is through pie. You make him a pie; he'll be a happy man."

Her cheeks lit up brightly, stuttering before she escaped to the car and away from the low chuckles from Lea. Lea, knowing what Sam was worried about, pinched his cheek and slipped away before he could retaliate.

"C'mon Sam, we're here to help your pretty friend." She taunted. "Don't take too long, you'll be an old man in no time."

"I'm twenty-two." He shot back, jaw set but hazel eyes letting her know there was no heat to it. "I'm not old."

She laughed, throwing her head back as she made her way to Baby. "Whatever you say, whatever you say."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

As they drove down the street, Rebecca silently tapped Dean's shoulder to know they arrived. As soon as he parked, Lea quirked a brow, noticing something _off_. Her lips thinned, as she silently slid out and shut the door gently, knowing Dean would have a fit if she slammed the door shut.

"You're sure this okay?" Rebecca questioned for the hundredth time.

"Yeah. I am an officer of the law." Dean answered casually, making Lea snort under her breathe.

Of all the lies to come up with, they had to go with one that wouldn't ring any truth if the blonde found out. She could almost imagine the hell Sam and Dean would go through once she sussed them out for lying. Maybe she could pretend she didn't even know, couldn't let them have all the fun, could she.

The walked into the apartment, noticing the dried spots of blood that littered nearly everything. She noticed the blood on the picture frame of the victim and would-be-murderer, a sad look crossing her face briefly at how _happy_ and in love they were.

"Beck, you wanna wait outside?" Sam questioned her quietly, mindful that this is where her _brother_ lived with his fiancée.

Rebecca shook her head stubbornly. "No. I wanna help." Her voice meant to be strong, came out with a slight waver at the beginning.

She left the trio in the main entry, wandering through the hallway and noticing the framed pictures of Zach, his fiancée, even some with his sister and their parents. She also noticed one with Sam and Jessica, smiling brightly at the camera as they took a picture with Zach and another friend she couldn't name.

It surprised her to see how genuinely _happy_ he was, a spark in his eyes that had all but snuffed out after the death of his girlfriend. She like that happy Sam, to see how joyful he was even if it was not so long ago. She sighed, walking away and hoping that Sam would at least have a similar spark one day in the future. Both Winchesters deserved to have some semblance of happiness through all that they've been through.

She had missed most of the conversation, lost in her musings, but easily caught up.

"Oh, god." Rebecca breathed, eyes straying from one bloody scene to the next, chest heaving.

"Look, Beck, if Zach didn't do this, it means someone else did." Sam started softly, uncomfortable at his friend's sadness and the near tears starting to form. "Any idea who?"

Rebecca shook her head, before remembering something. "Um, there was something. A week before, somebody broke in here." She replied. "They stole some clothes. Zach's clothes. The police, they don't think it's anything I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed."

Lea frowned, mind churning at the sinking feeling in her gut. Hearing a dog bark, Dean opened the curtains and stared at the black dog, Rebecca walking behind him.

"You know, that used to be the sweetest dog." She hummed sadly.

"What happened?" Dean questioned.

"He just changed." She answered.

"Do you remember when he changed?"

"I guess around the time of the murder." Rebecca admitted, staring at the dog even when Dean walked away to join Sam who had stopped at the fridge.

She noticed the picture, but remained tight-lipped about the one she had seen not too long ago. She knew that while Sam would like to know, it might be for the best to let him in grieve in his own way and be constantly reminded of his dead girlfriend.

She did, however, wanted to know more about that dog. She might go back to her mindscape and see if she could find anything about the quick change, she could find it in her grimoire but there was a high chance it wouldn't be what she was looking for.

"So, the tape, the security footage?" Dean wondered when Rebecca turned around to face them, Lea tuning back in from her musings. "Think maybe your lawyers could get it? I don't have that jurisdiction."

"I've already got it." She admitted. "I just didn't want to say anything in front of the cop." Lea snorted, looking at Sam when he elbowed her none so gently. "I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself."

"All right." Dean smiled.

"Makes it easier for us." She muttered under her breathe, smirking when Sam snorted quietly.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _She watched carefully as Zach scanned the couple walking out from the apartment building. She could clearly see the woven face of the figure, clearly figuring out that this_ wasn't _Zach and something most definitely supernatural._

 _She snorted at the pun she unintentionally made. Maybe she could bring it up to whoever did whatever when she had her memories back – after giving them a piece of her mind. She did not appreciate someone casually going through her mind and taking what was hers._

 _And, is she wasn't watching as carefully as she should have, she would have missed the glowing eyes that flickered. Her jaw clenched, the possibilities narrowing down to two, shapeshifter or Doppelgänger?_

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

After another promise of being careful and not using any more than she should, she waved after them as they drove back to Rebecca's parents house, not that she really minded. She had other ways of narrowing it down further and getting the result she wanted.

" _Intendeds in natura revelare."_ She chanted, her grimoire floating in the air as her eyes shut tightly.

 _She saw the shedding of the skin as it growled painfully, the sludge reforming limbs as hunched over. The nose shrunk, excess falling off, the ears fell with a silent thud. Blood and gunk poured from every pore as it ripped the skin by hand, nails deforming and mutilating itself._

 _She could only watch as the creature turned into the business man she and_ Zach _had been watching, the wife screaming in pain at the utter torture she went through. A sarcastic remark would have been on the tip of her tongue, bit died out as soon as she heard the pained groans and muffled shrieks._

 _Her stomach turned, skin pale and palms sweaty. When the husband returned, she watched as this_ creature _turned another innocent man into a killer, wearing his face. Words failed her when she saw the shapeshifter approach the man, smirking at him and knocking him out with a baseball, wearing his dark suit._

She growled when she returned to her physical body. She would have to go with the two when they went looking for _Zach_ , and she knew that they would have another case on their hands to solve.

"Living here is more troublesome than I originally thought." She moaned, falling onto her back and gazing at the ceiling with bored eyes.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

She yawned as Dean parked in the behind the apartments. She was willing to stay and sleep, but wanted to join them if anything happened – due to their six hundred years bad luck she would forever continue to taunt them about.

Sam, looking back at the tired teenager shook his head. "You stay here and sleep. You look exhausted."

She snorted tiredly. "That's what happens when you wake me up." She eyed him with a teasing grin. "Just be grateful that I'm clinging to you like I did before."

He coughed. "Let's not go down memory lane."

Dean poked his head in, annoyance written on his face. "Hey, lovebirds, you two can go to your flirting once Sammy explains what the hell, we are doing her at 5:30 in the morning."

"I realised something. The footage shows the killer going in, but not coming out." Sam answered, refusing to even rebut that she and he were only talking.

She groaned, hitting his seat and clambering out, rubbing her face in exhaustion. "Let's go, I won't be getting anymore sleep with you two buzzing around."

"Hey." Dean whipped around; fake offense plagued on his face. "We're not buzzing around."

"Fine, you're playing detective." She conceded, ignoring his doubletake. "Now, you think he went out the back door?"

"Right." Sam replied, sliding out of his seat and walking into the ally. "So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail police would never pursue."

"Because they think the killer never left. They caught your friend Zach inside." Dean was slowly starting to catch on, eyes following Sam as he leaned on Baby. "I still don't know what we're doing here at 5:30 in the morning."

"Suck it up, buttercup." Lea teased. "If I have to suffer, you're suffering with me."

As Sam started to look around, he noticed something. Walking closer to the pole, his hazel eyes narrowed at the dried blood stained on the rusty green wood. "Blood. Somebody came this way."

"Maybe the trail ends." Dean rebutted. "I don't see anything here."

"You will soon." Lea huffed, hearing the alarms of an ambulance and all eyes watching as it rushed down the street. "You creature, sunk its claws into another innocent _killer_."

Sam raised a brow, Dean turning to her. "And how would you know that?"

"I may have followed the trail magickly." She admitted. "I also know what family it resides in. Shifting forms."

"Skinwalker or shapeshifter?" Sam deduced.

She nodded, eyes flickering between the two as he walked over. "I think its more shapeshifter than Skinwalker." She returned. "What, with the flickering eyes and all."

"I only noticed last night when we looked at the tapes." Sam recalled, furrowing his brows. "How did you find out?"

"With your witchy mojo?" Dean quired, already knowing she must've.

"Magick." She grinned. "And my trusty cookbook, as Dean would eloquently call it.

The three walked to the apartment complex, stopping next to a young woman with chocolate skin, her sad honey eyes trained at the scene.

"What happened?" Dean wondered, clutching his coffee cup tighter.

"He tried to kill his wife." She replied sadly. "Tied her up and beat her."

"Really?" Sam added shocked.

"I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave, say hello." She continued. "He seemed like such a nice guy."

"See that bruise on his face?" She pointed out quietly, eyes stormy. "Got hit with a baseball bat by it. He came in, found his wife and tried to untie her. Went looking for something to cut the rope and ended up face to face with it."

"Pardon?" The young woman questioned, unsure of what she was mumbling.

Lea shot her a sunny smile. "Nothing, I was wondering who could do that."

She motioned for the two to go. "I'll catch up with you later. I just wanna look around for a bit." She hummed.

"Be quick." Dean commented.

She nodded reassuringly at them both, waving as they walked into the ally. Her features smoothed into blankness, turning on her heel as she looked at the confused woman. "You did not see us, and you are going to pretend to be hurt and remember nothing of this conversation." She purred, smirking at the blank eyed woman that suddenly screamed in pain.

"Help! Help!" She cried out pitifully. "My friends hurt! Someone help!"

As they crowded around the screaming woman, she snuck away to the police car and did the same thing to the officers, sliding into the backseat of the police car. "Hello." She smiled, leaning forwards to the cautious man. "I want to talk about that Doppelgänger of yours that you met last night."

"Y-you don't think it was m-me?" He stuttered.

"She's your wife. And, you don't look like you would ever hurt anyone, let alone your wife." She answered casually. "Now, tell what happened?"

She sat and she listened to him, taking every word and memorising it as he recalled what he could remember.

"And he hit you with a bat, right?"

He frowned. "How did you know that?"

She looked at him as if he were stupid. "Seriously? With a bruise shaped like a bat, it would be obvious to anyone with a brain."

"Apparently not to them." He rebutted, looking at the blank faced officers. "How did you get past them anyway?"

"A simple charm, nothing a memory wipe won't help once I'm gone." She shrugged, like it was an everyday thing. "Now, I'm going. Good luck with everything. Oh, don't believe whatever you see on the news about this, trust me."

She hopped out, waving cheerfully at the confused husband, wiped the memories of the officer and whistled cheerfully as the young woman she charmed stopped screaming and looked around in confusion.

"Hate to admit it, but Sammy was right." Lea announced, snickering at the offended look Sam shot her. "Husband was on a business trip, got sent home early and like I said; was attacked by his Doppelgänger."

"Definitely our job then." Dean sighed.

"First, rude. Second, two dark doubles attacking loved ones in the same way." Sam hummed.

"Could be the same thing doing it." Dean concluded.

"I'm calling right now, it's a shapeshifter." Lea raised her hand in the air like a little school child getting asked a question.

"Shapeshifter? Something that can make itself look like anything?" Sam echoed with a quirked brow.

"Every culture has a shapeshifter lore." Dean explained. "Legends of creatures who transform into animals or other men."

"right. Skinwalkers, werewolves." Sam listed.

"Skinwalkers have a more pronounced look to any experienced witch." Lea piped. "It's how I knew that this case didn't involve a Skinwalker. A shapeshifter has more control to the normal eye, but any experienced witch can tell you that its not human. It's got a face full of stitches."

Dean looked impressed. "Remind me to get you tell me more about that witchy sight you have." He noted. "Anyway, we got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessing we've got a shapeshifter problem and Lea is also right."

"Let me ask you this; in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?" Sam questioned with a confused look.

"Not that I know of." Dean admitted, looking at Lea who shrugged.

"Nada. Why?"

"I picked up a trail here." Sam explained walking over to the building. "Someone ran out of the back of this building, headed out this way."

"Just like your friends house." Dean noticed, Lea looking impressed.

"Yeah. And just like at Zach's house the trail suddenly ends." Sam finished. "I mean, whatever it is just disappeared."

"Good eye, wonder boy." Lea teased, leaning up and pinching his cheek.

Dean looked around, smirking slightly. "Well, there's another way to go. Down."

She balked. "Not happening. No way!"

Sam and Dean shared a look, smirking slightly.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Her growling and mutterings of revenge was heard as they climbed down into the sewers. "I'm going to turn you into ducks and leave you out to waddle back." She hissed, shuddering at the dampness of the tunnels. "Leave you to cook and wash your clothes by yourselves!"

Sam rolled his eyes, climbing down after putting the seal back. "I bet this runs by Zach's house too." He wondered aloud. "The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around."

"I think you're right." Dean knelt down, grabbing a pen. "Look at this."

They looked down, disgust marring their features as Sam crouched next to Dean. She refused to get anywhere near that stuff. "Is this from his victims?" Sam questioned.

"You know, I just had a sick thought." Dean looked at the two. "When the shapeshifter changes shape, maybe it sheds."

Lea shuddered violently, lips curling in disgust. "It's not a maybe." She hissed. "I watched that sick thing do it!" She paled, holding a hand to her mouth as the urge to vomit intensified at the sick images she recalled. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You saw that thing shed?" Dean freaked. "How are you still standing?"

"It's not like I thought; _'I should find out how it changes shape! It's not like its anything disgusting!'_ Newsflash, its fucking disgusting!" She snapped.

"That is sick." Sam muttered.

She shot him a nasty look. "Wanna see for yourselves? Maybe then you'll know how I feel!"

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Lea, having been fed up with getting dragged into the sewers and wanting to feel cleaned, walked away like a bat outta hell with a quick explanation of where to find her. She did not want to stay any longer, especially with her churning stomach.

As she walked out of the shower, towel drying her long hair, she raised her eyes to her reflection, biting her lip at the tattoo that she was keeping hidden from the brothers. What was she supposed to say? _I destroyed any living trace of her soul because of what she did and now I'm branded with her name because of that decision?_ Yeah, that would make them pretty wary of how she would go about things.

She scoffed aloud. Like that was what she wanted. She wanted to help them because a, they saved her ass from the wendigo muncher and b, she had nowhere else to go because she wasn't meant to be here.

"Everything was much easier when no one knew witches were real and the monsters under our beds were fairy tales." She sighed, rubbing her face.

As she moved to the bed where she had placed clothes to change into, her magick thrummed, causing her to fall and let out a cry. It burned her arm, and she instantly knew what was wrong.

"Goddammit!" She snarled, rushing to place her clothes on. "Stupid morons! It's a shapeshifter! I outta shove my foot up their asses! Maybe that'll show them some common sense!"

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

She thanked every deity she could think of when she did a location tracker on them both, she did remind herself to make them regret ever making her tread through the sewer. "Stupid morons." She cursed. "Just you wait until I get my hands on you."

Hearing voices, she changed her direction and cautiously tiptoed to where it was coming from. "Well, he's not stupid." She heard Dean joke. "He picked the handsome one."

She snorted, letting her guard down. "That's debatable." She shot, smirking at the relieved face of Dean. "Miss me?"

"Thought you said you weren't ever going back in a sewer." Dean teased.

She snorted, snapping her fingers and watching as the rope fell apart in one swoop. "With you two, I have to do the opposite of what I say." She leaned forward, hoisting his arm over her shoulder. "Now, wanna explain to me why I had to come wade my way through a sewer to find you two?"

"The shapeshifter may have caught the jump on us and went to Rebecca's looking like Dean." Sam sheepishly answered.

"Do you know how to kill it?" She questioned.

"How do _you_ kill it?" Dean retorted.

She blinked. "Shoot an iron bullet through its heart, duh." At the groans, she deadpanned. "You thought my magick would be the solution?"

"He took Baby!" Dean admitted. "With all the weapons in it."

"You know what, I'll just charm it so only people you want can open that compartment." She groaned. "Less of a headache to deal with later on."

"How are going to get out?" Sam wondered as they made their way through the sewer.

She glared at him. "If you expect me to wade my way through sewerage again, I will turn pink so fast, you'll be speaking the language. Watch and learn." She handed Dean over to Sam and raised her hands. _"Displodo!"_

The wall in front of them exploded easily, rubble and dust falling around them as she shot a smug smile their way. "After you."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"They said attempted murder. At least we know –"

"I didn't kill her." Dean snapped, as they walked through the ally.

"I'll check on Rebecca in the morning, see if she's alright." Sam continued.

"First, I'm gonna find that handsome devil and kick the crap out of him." Dean growled.

"We have no weapons, no silver bullets." Sam reasoned. "Lea can't use her magick to take him out."

"Sam, the guys walking around with my face. It's personal. I wanna find him." Dean shot back.

"Okay." Sam sighed. "Where do we look?"

"We could start with the sewers."

Sam breathed in deeply, annoyance tinging his veins. "We have no weapons. He stole our guns. We need more." He listed once again. "And Lea's gone back to the motel to see if she can find anything that could take him out." He paused. "The car?"

"I bet he drove it to Rebecca's." Dean replied.

"The news said he fled on foot, I bet it's still parked there." Sam added.

"The thought of him driving my car." Dean ground out, fists clenching.

"Come on."

"That's killing me."

"Let it go." Sam reiterated. "Hopefully she can find something to stop him."

Dean smirked, despite his anger. "Really can't help but bring her into the conversation, can ya?"

"Dean."

"Yeah, yeah. Let the kid use her witchy mojo to save our asses, _again_."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Eureka!" She jumped from her bed, shrinking her grimoire and rushing out of the motel room. She ran as fast as she could, spying Baby, but no Winchesters. She sighed. "Neither one of you can stay out of trouble."

She closed her eyes, magick narrowing on the trackers. Dean, heading into the sewers where he _wouldn't_ find the shapeshifter anytime soon and Sam…

"Dammit!" She hissed, kicking a trash can. "Neither of them can stay out of trouble, can they""

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

She ran into the house, uncaring of the broken door she burst through as he bound up the stairs and into the game room. "Hey ugly!" she taunted, eyes holding a fire as she saw it strangle Sam. _"Accendat!"_

His face caught fire, making push away from Sam as he moved frantically, giving time for Lea to slide on her knees and hold Sam as he coughed for air. The distraction Lea made was enough for Dean to sneak up and shoot him with an iron bullet, punching through his chest.

"For once, I'm glad that your witchy mojo saved our ass." Dean commented.

" _Again_." She stressed. "But am I glad to see you alive and kicking."

Rebecca ran through the door, stopping next to Dean as she looked on in shock. It lasted for a moment, as she snapped out of it and knelt down with Sam, looking worried as he leaned against Lea.

Dean walked over to the shapeshifter, sharing a look with Sam as he snapped his necklace off the shapeshifter, stowing it away in his jacket.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

As Dean stood over the hood of Baby, staring at a map, Lea sat in the back, eyes closed as exhaustion filled her. She could care less about what they were all talking about, all she wanted was a good night's rest so she could recharge and not hide the blood she had coughed not too long ago.

Really, she doubted they would let it go if they knew she was coughing blood, maybe not as large as it was, but still serious. Though, her eyes opened, watching as Rebecca looked at her with an unknown smile that confused her, before shifting those blue eyes to Sam. Rebecca, if anything, looked pleased about something, and it had something to do with her if the look she gave her was any answer.

' _Whatever_.' She thought, letting her conscious fall away so sleep could encompass her in its warm grasp. Let her deal with it another day, not when she was so _drained_ physically and magickly. The brothers could keep themselves entertained during their next drive. She deserved her beauty sleep.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Two chapters in two-three days, its a miracle! Well, it 4:32 am on a Monday and it's taken me six hours to write this one and post it for you. So, things are becoming slightly clearer, I hope, and there is a scene with my OC in it for once. I do like that one, I veered off script during that with some extra lines, but it hopefully captures their character. I do hope you like the relationship she has with them, did it convey what I wanted here? Yes, she's more open with them, we saw more last chapter, but this opens up a new area. No romance for a while because a, Sam just lost Jessica and is still grieving and b, there's been not so much chemistry between the two, even if Dean does tease them.**


End file.
